poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Irelanders' Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - The Cutie Map/Transcript
This is the script for The Irelanders' Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - The Cutie Map film begins at Foot Headquarters Giovanni: Is this it? James: Everyone else must've been picked up. Meowth: Well, maybe they didn't find us. Dr. Eggman: Hey, we all knew the Outlands was our fallback spot. The Utrom Shredder: Our queen gone! They will pay! I, Ch'rell the Utrom Shredder, will now lead. Let any who challenge step forward. Viral Linda Ryan/The Cyber Shredderette: I challenge. Metal Sonic: Her voice! The Utrom Shredder: My queen, Shredderette! Viral Linda Ryan/The Cyber Shredderette: Set the ship's coordinates for Equestria. The princess of Friendship is the key to finding the heroes that did this to me. Dark Specter: Yes, Mistress. Olympious:: Next, Mistress, we gather some more army for the Foot Empire? Viral Linda Ryan/The Cyber Shredderette: Yes. Then there's only one thing next. Revenge. in the Tortuga Ratchet (Prime): Connor, why so worried? Your realm, in fact, all realms are finally free from Linda's wrath. Connor Lacey: I don't disagree, Ratchet. It's just, a small part of me hopes to get my dead dad back, after Linda Ryan the Shredderette killed him. Strongarm: Connor, her villainess was not in slane by your hand, but by her own twisted ego! Connor Lacey: (Sighs) Briar Beauty: We're sorry. We know that the three of you have quite a history. Connor Lacey: But the Linda Ryan that I knew, died days ago. The day she chose to become the Shredderette. The Foot Empire may be in disarray, but they aren't without leadership. And while, Ch'rell the Utrom Shredder is no Linda Ryan, he's far from practical. Ash Ketchum: But for one thing's for sure, she'II never change since she's your enemy, Connor. You know that. Once a villain, always a villain. Connor Lacey: I understand what you are saying, Ash and I'II accept that. Sideswipe (Robots in Disguise (2015): We're coming up on Equestria. Connor Lacey: Well, time to see Twilight Sparkle again. Spike: snoring The Irelanders: Hi, Twilight. Twilight Sparkle: Hi, guys. You're just in time. Fixit: Let's go to the throne room. Twilight Sparkle: Let's go through this one more time. Rainbow Dash: sighs We've been over it like a million times, Twilight! We found all six keys, defeated Tirek, and got this sweet castle! End of story! Twilight Sparkle: Yes, but why? Applejack: I dunno, sugarcube. Maybe it's just your new house and there ain't nothin' more to it than that. Daring Charming: And it's way fabulous than your old home. Rarity: I must say, speaking strictly on aesthetics, there really doesn't need to be more to it. It's all simply divine! Fluttershy: I agree with Twilight. And Rarity. And Applejack. And Rainbow Dash. And Pinkie Pie. And Daring Charming. Oh, and probably Spike. Spike: snoring Raven Queen: What're your thoughts on your work, Twilight? Twilight Sparkle: As princess, I've been chosen to spread the magic of friendship across Equestria. So why would the Tree of Harmony want us to sit in a castle in Ponyville? It doesn't make any sense. rumbling Apple White: Looks like, we're about to find out! Spike: groans Is that new? I like it. Blondie Locks: Yes, it is. And I think, it's just right. Irish Film Markers and Hasbro Studios presents The Irelanders' Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - The Cutie Map (Full Movie) Spike: This is incredible! It's got all of Equestria! Shimmer: Look, Pinkie! There's your family's rock farm! Pinkie Pie: Hi, Mom and Dad! stomp Connor Lacey: Spike! Yuya Sakaki: It's alright, Connor. Karai (Hamato Miwa): But what I still don't get, is that why there's a map of Equestria? shimmering Kite Tenjo: Looks like, the pony's Cutie Marks will tell us, Miwa. Pinkie Pie: giggles Fluttershy: But if this is Ponyville, why are our cutie marks over there? Twilight Sparkle: I don't know. But it seems like the map wants us to find out. The Tree, the chest, this castle, and now the map. How can we not follow it? Alexis Rhodes: Looks like, we're going to that village. Rainbow Dash: Y'know what? There's a ton of room for dangerous adventure along that route. Count me in! Applejack: Aw, shoot, I reckon you're right. Pinkie Pie: Well, I was planning on organizing my baking sheets, but okay! Rarity: sighs Very well. beat C.A. Cupid: Well, Fluttershy? Are you coming? Fluttershy: Um, maybe I'll just stay here with Spike. Spike: Awesome! Me and Big Mac have a huge weekend ahead of us talkin' hoofball, and... and trading hoofball cards, and arguing about hoofball stats... Fluttershy: O-o-on second thought, m-m-maybe I'd better go with them. In case they need me. Twilight Sparkle: Looks like it's time for a road trip. Jack Atlas: To the mysterious village! Spike: Well, suit yourself. But he's got a Hock Fetlock rookie card I plan to sweet-talk right into these hot little claws. engine chuffing squealing Dexter Charming: We're here. Alistair Wonderland: The mysterious village. Twilight Sparkle: That's it! That's the place on the map! Rarity: Right. Let's get down there and find the spa. Bunny Blanc: I don't think that village has a spa, Rarity. Twilight Sparkle: Wait. We don't know why the map sent us here. We shouldn't just walk right in. It could be dangerous. Rainbow Dash: Yes! Pinkie Pie: Stay behind me, everypony! I'm on it! Applejack: Careful, Pinkie! Pinkie Pie: grunts Adrien Agreste: What a clumsy pony. scraping noises Rainbow Dash: This is where the map sent us? It looks like the most boring place in Equestria. Applejack: It's just an ordinary village full of ordinary pony folk. Madeline Hatter: I guess so. Rarity: It could certainly use a few more architectural flourishes. Or any architectural flourishes. Fluttershy: I think it's lovely. Pinkie Pie: I don't like it. I don't like it one bit. I know smiles. And those smiles? They're just not right. Twilight Sparkle: Forget the smiles. Look at the cutie marks. Leatherhead: They looked the same. Rainbow Dash: Okay, that's weird. Twilight Sparkle: An entire village with the same cutie mark? How can that be? Hunter Huntsman: I guess, there's some Foot Imperial activity here. Rainbow Dash: I bet there's some sort of horrific monster behind it. Twilight Sparkle: What makes you say that? Rainbow Dash: 'Cause fighting a horrific monster would be super-awesome! Cerise Hood: I bet, you maybe right. Applejack: I reckon we just ought to head into town and talk to some locals, find out what's goin' on. Rainbow Dash: Great idea, AJ. Let's go! Pinkie Pie: Those smiles are bad news. "Sunny Song": Welcome! S05E01 Unnamed Pegasus Mare #3: Welcome! S05E01 Unnamed Unicorn Stallion #3: Welcome! "Bacon Braids": Welcome! S05E01 Unnamed Unicorn Stallion #2: Welcome! "Offbeat": Welcome! S05E01 Unnamed Unicorn Filly #1, Cotton Cloudy, "Princess Erroria", and "Ruby Pinch": Welcome! Fluttershy: This must be the most pleasant place in Equestria! Madeline Hatter: Tea-rific! Night Glider: Welcome! Fluttershy: giggles Rainbow Dash: Ugh. Thanks a lot, map. Cedar Wood: Don't worry, Rainbow Dash. It'll be over before ya know it. Party Favor: Welcome! Pardon my forwardness, but are you an Alicorn? Applejack: That there's the Princess of Friendship! Connor Lacey: Yup, the Princess of Friendship. Party Favor: Well, you've certainly come to the right place for friendship. Double Diamond: What brings you to town? Twilight Sparkle: We're not entirely sure. Double Diamond: I see. Well, all are welcome here in our little village. My name is Double Diamond, and this is Party Favor. Applejack: Howdy, Double Diamond. I'm Applejack, and this here's Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, and Twilight Sparkle. Brock: My name's Brock and I'm a Pokémon breeder. Misty: I'm Misty. My specialty is water Pokémon. Togepi: Togepi. Ash Ketchum: My name's Ash Ketchum, and I'm trying to be a Pokémon master. Pikachu: Pika! Ash Ketchum: Oh yeah, and this is Pikachu. Pikachu: Pikachu! Tracey Sketchit: And I'm Tracey Sketchit. May: Hi, I'm May. And this is my little brother Max. Max: Hello. Bloom (Winx Club): I'm Bloom. This is Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, Aisha, Roxy and my sister Daphne. Connor Lacey: And this is Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Rufus, Pokémon Trainer Red, Jimmy, Marina, Vincent, Samurai Jack, Ashi, Steven Universe, Amethyst, Pearl, Garnet, Peridot, Lapis Lazuli, Maxwell McGrath, Steel, Alejandro "Alex" Villar, Rayne Martinez, C.Y.T.R.O., Spider-Man, White Tiger, Iron Fist, Power Man, Nova, Agent Venom, Dagger, Cloak, Iron-Spider, Patrioteer, Ka-Zar, Zabu, Triton, Rhino, Mary Jane Watson aka Spider-Woman, Kid Arachnid, Scarlet Spider, Sandman, Adrian Toomes/Vulture, Iron Man, Captain America, Hulk, Thor, Hawkeye, Black Widow, Falcon, Black Panther, Vision, Ant-Man, Captain Marvel, Ms. Marvel, Wasp, Songbird, Atlas, Techno, Meteorite, Mach-IV, Peter Quill, Rocket Raccoon, Gamora, Drax the Destroyer, Groot, Jeremy Belpois, Odd Della Robbia, Ulrich Stern, Yumi Ishiyama, Aelita Schaeffer, William Dunbar, Blaze, AJ, Gabby, Stripes, Starla, Darington, Zeg, Watts, Lightning McQueen, Mater, Sally Carrera, Luigi and Guido, Sheriff, Fillmore, Sarge, Ramone and Flo, Lizzie, Red, Finn McMissile, Holley Shiftwell, Cruz Ramirez, Bob Parr/Mr. Incredible, Helen Parr/Elastigirl, Dashiell Robert Parr, Violet Parr, Lucius Best/Frozone, The Mask, Ace Bunny, Danger Duck, Lexi Bunny, Rev Runner, Slam Tasmanian, Tech E. Coyote, Zadavia Dusty Crophopper, Chug, Dottie, Skipper Riley, Sparky, Mayday, Ishani, Blade Ranger, Lil' Dipper, Windlifter, Cabbie, Maru, Dynamite, Drip, Blackout, Avalanche, Pinecone, Patch, April O'Neil, Casey Jones, Slash, Leatherhead, Dr. Tyler Rockwell, Pigeon Pete, Muckman, Mondo Gecko, Sal Commander, Mona Lisa, Karai aka Hamato Miwa, Shinigami, Apolex, Max Taylor, Chomp, Zoe Drake, Paris, Rex Owen, Ace, Dr. Z, Ursula, Zander, Ed, Rod, Laura, Terry, Spiny, Tank, Dino Tyranno, Dino Brachio, Dino Tricera, Dino Stego, Dino Sabre, Dino Ptera, Dino Mammoth, Dino Centro, Dino Toro, Dino Styraco, Dino Pachy, Dino Kenty, Dino Arch, Dino Itchyo (Theo), Kaito Tatsuno, Rena, Rick, Dan Kuso, Drago, Runo Misaki, Tigrerra, Marucho Marukura, Preyas, Elfin, Akwimos, Infinity Trister, Radizen, Roxtor, Shun Kazami, Skyress, Julie Makimoto, Gorem, Alice Gehabich, Hydranoid, Mira Clay, Wilda, Ace Grit, Percival, Baron Leltoy, Nemus, Ingram, Hawktor, Taylean, Jaakor, Skytruss, Orbeum, Jake Vallory, Coredem, Fabia Sheen, Aranaut, Ren Krawler, Linehalt, Paige, Boulderon, Rafe, Wolfurio, Spectra Phantom, Helios, Gunz Lazar, Reptak, Hunter Steele, Shadow, Corona, Venus, Igneous, Flame, Prince Lumen, Ebony, Princess Sparkle, Hotarla, Magma, Brutus Aqune, Portia, Brade/Quake, Dagger, Vert Wheeler, Zoom Takazumi, Agura Ibaden, Spinner Cortez & Sherman Cortez, A.J. Dalton, Stanford Isaac Rhodes IV, Tezz Volitov, Sage, Agrom, Noctis, Tasaru, Piron, Toby Tripp, Nick Tripp, Lucas Wanson, Jessica Herleins, Hunter Steele, Shadow, Corona, Venus, Igneous, Flame, Prince Lumen, Ebony, Princess Sparkle, Hotarla, Magma, Brutus Aqune, Portia, Brade/Quake, Dagger, Vert Wheeler, Zoom Takazumi, Agura Ibaden, Spinner Cortez & Sherman Cortez, A.J. Dalton, Stanford Isaac Rhodes IV, Tezz Volitov, Sage, Iris, Auriana, Talia, Carissa, Lyna, Arkayna Goodfey, Emerald Goldenbraid, Zarya Moonwolf, Piper Willowbrook, Preston Stormer, William Furno, Daniel Rocka, Nathan Evo, Julius Nex, Natalie Breeze, Mark Surge, Jimmi Stringer, Duncan Bulk, Agent J, Agent K, Wolverine, Storm, The Beast, Cyclops, Jean Grey, Spyke, Rogue, Shadowcat, Nightcrawler, X-23, Ikki Tenryou, Metabee, Erika, Brass, Koji Karakuchi, Sumilidon, The Screws (Samantha and Peppercat, Sloan and Totalizer, Spyke and Cynadog), Rintaro, Kantaroth, Karin Junlei, Neutranurse, Henry/Hikaru Agata, Arcbeetle, Nae, Honey, Ginkai, Arc-Dash, Tak, Komandog, Rokusho, Connor, Abby, Chip, Mong, Hela Nemo, Professor Nemo, Cubix, Dondon, Cerebix, Maximix, Kan-it, Diagnostix, Mr. Fixit, Endurix, Tyrannix, Miles Callisto, Loretta Callisto, Blodger Blopp, Haruna Kitumba, Mirandos Ariellian, M.E.R.C., Miss Baker, Sly, Sheldon, Bowtie, Takashi "Shiro" Shirogane, Keith, Lance, Katie "Pidge" Holt, Hunk, Princess Allura, Yuya Sakaki, Alexis Rhodes, Aster Phoenix, Jesse Anderson, Yubel, Jim Crocodile Cook, Axel Brodie, Adrian Gecko, Yusei Fudo, Leo, Luna, Bruno, Crow Hogan, Jack Atlas, Astral, Reginald "Shark" Kastle, Kite Tenjo, Apple White, Briar Beauty, Ashlynn Ella, Hopper Croakington II, Blondie Lockes, Lizzie Hearts, Daring Charming, Alistair Wonderland, Farrah Goodfairy, Crystal Winter, Faybelle Thorn, Holly O'Hair, Dexter Charming, Justine Dancer, Gus Crumb and Helga Crumb, Meeshell Mermaid, Duchess Swan, Raven Queen, Madeline Hatter, Cerise Hood, Hunter Huntsman, Kitty Cheshire, Bunny Blanc, Cedar Wood, Darling Charming, C.A. Cupid, Ramona Wolf, Rosabella Beauty, Ginger Breadhouse, Poppy O'Hair, Nina Thumbell, Melody Piper, Jillian Beanstalk, Humphrey Dumpty, Sparrow Hood, Cathy Smith, Sam, Dann, Chris, Ky Stax, Maya, Boomer, Kai, Jay, Cole, Zane, Lloyd Garmadon, Nya, Sensei Wu, Sensei Garmatron, P.I.X.A.L., Skylor, Misako, Flain, Vulk, Zorch, Burnard, Meltus, Flamzer, Krader, Seismo, Shuff, Volectro, Zaptor, Teslo, Flurr, Lunk, Slumbo, Chilbo, Krog, Snoof, Gobba, Chomly, Jawg, Kraw, Balk, Tentro, Glomp, Torts, Glurt, Booger, Scorpi, Footi, Hoogi, Scrud, Zabo, Blip, Magnifo, Mesmo, Wizwuz, Nurp-Naut, Niksput, Rokit, Boogley, Glowbert, Vampos, Phosphee, Gox, Jinky, Kamzo, Splasho, Aquad, Hydro, Spugg, Turg, Tungster, Kramm, Forx, Wuzzo, Snax, Berp, VakaWaka, Tiketz, Busto, Kuffs, Camillot, Mixadel, Paladum, Jamzy, Tapsy, Trumpsy, Sharx, Skulzy, Lewt, Surgeo, Skrubz, Tuth, Gobbel, Sweepz, Compax, Cobrax, Spinza, Mysto, Screeno, Myke, Camsta, Verity, Piplup, Sorrel, Lucario, Ritchie, Sparky, Mewtwo, Celebi, Darkrai, Shaymin, Zoroark, Zorua, N (Pokemon), Anthea and Concordia, Red Genesect, Hoopa, Volcanion, Magearna, Gladion, Kiawe, Lana (Pokemon), Lillie, Mallow, Sophocles, Jeremy Belpois, Odd Della Robbia, Ulrich Stern, Yumi Ishiyama, Aelita Schaffner, William Dunbar, Prowl, Brawn, Ratchet, Ironhide, Optimus Prime, Ultra Magnus, Silverbolt, Air Raid, Fireflight, Skydive, Slingshot, Hot Spot, Streetwise, Blades, Groove, First Aid, Blaster aka Twincast, Sky Lynx, Hound, Trailbreaker, Wheeljack, Smokescreen, Mirage, Sunstreaker, Cerebros, Brainstorm, Chromedome, Hardhead, Highbrow, Broadside, Springer, Sandstorm, Cheetor, Rattrap, Rhinox, Dinobot, Tigatron, Airazor, Depth Charge, Blackarachnia, Nightscream, Botanica, Optimus Prime II, Ultra Magnus, T-AI, Prowl II, Side Burn, X-Brawn, Skid-Z, Tow-Line, Railspike, Rapid Run, Midnight Express, Hot Shot of the Spy Changers, R.E.V., Crosswise, W.A.R.S., Ironhide of the Spy Changers, Mirage of the Spy Changers, Wedge, Grimlock of the Build Team, Hightower, Heavy Load, Grindor, High Wire, Sureshock, Ironhide of the Unicron Wars, Jetfire of the Unicron Wars, Rodimus of the Unicron Wars, Prowl of the Unicron Wars, Landmine, Bulkhead of the Unicron Wars, Cliffjumper, Downshift, Inferno aka Broadside, Storm Jet, Sky Shadow, Terradive, Treadshot, Windrazor, Hot Shot of the Unicron Wars, Red Alert, Scattershot, Overhaul aka Leobreaker, Sari Sumdac, Bumblebee, Bulkhead of Prime, Arcee, Ratchet, Sideswipe, Strongarm, Grimlock of Team Bee, Drift, Jetstorm, Slipstream, Fixit, Jazz, Windblade II, Undertone, The Weaponizers, Heatwave, Chase, Blades of the Rescue Bots, Boulder, Salvage, Blurr, Quickshadow, High Tide, Hot Shot the Rescue Bot, Whirl, Medix, Hoist, Veetramon, Gabutromon, Slipagumon, Gatostreamon, Pyrobotmon, Excadrillator, Moltron, Pinsirator, Pawniardon, Empolegon, Windblade, Computron, Devastator, Menasor, Victorion, Emissary, Fortess Maximus, Metroplex, Perceptor, Optimus Primal aka Optimal Optimus, The Dinobots (Grimlock, Slag, Sludge, Snarl and Swoop), Predaking, Raiden, Road Caesar, Landcross, Bruticus, Abominus, King Poseidon, Liokaiser, Dinoking, Ruination, Ruination, Constructicon Maximus, Bruticus Maximus, Jolt of Cybertron, Metroplex of Cybertron, Drill-Bit, Quickmix, Stripmine, Reverb of Cybertron, Six-Speed of Cybertron, Safeguard of Cybertron, Menasor of Cybertron, Heavy-Load, Chiro, Antauri, Nova of the Super Robot Monkey Team, Gibson, Otto, Sparks, Jinmay, Razer, Tahu, Gali, Lewa, Kopaka, Onua, Pohatu, Takanuva, Vakama, Nokama, Matau, Whenua, Onewa, Nuju, Mata Nui, Click, Ackar, Kiina, Barix, Gresh, Ekimu, Agil, Akida Creature of Water, Ikir Creature of Fire, Ketar Creature of Stone, Melum Creature of Ice, Terak Creature of Earth, Uxar Creature of Jungle, Frankie Stein, Draculaura, Clawdeen Wolf, Cleo de Nile, Lagoona Blue, Deuce Gorgon, Ghoulia Yelps, Jackson Jekyll/Holt Hyde, Abbey Bominable, Spectra Vondergeist, Clawd Wolf, Operetta, Toralei Stripe, Heath Burns, Scarah Screams, Venus McFlytrap, Robecca Steam, Rochelle Goyle, Gigi Grant, Twyla, Skelita Calavaras, Jinafire Long, Sloman "Slo Mo" Mortavitch, Amanita Nightshade, Ari Hauntington, Astranova, Avea Trotter, Batsy Carlo, Bonita Femur, Catrine DeMew, Catty Noir, Casta Fierce, Clawdia Wolf, Elissabat, Elle Eedee, Gilda Goldstag, Gooliope Jellington, Honey Swamp, Howleen Wolf, Iris Clops, Isi Dawndancer, Jane Boolittle, Kala Mer'ri, Kiyomi Haunterly, Kjersti Trollsøn, Lorna McNessie, Luna Mothews, Marisol Coxi, Mouscedes King, Peri and Pearl Serpentine, Posea Reef, Purrsephone and Meowlody, River Styxx, Sirena Von Boo, Vandala Doubloons, Viperine Gorgon, Wydowna Spider, Finnegan Wake, Invisi Billy, Neighthan Rot, Porter Geiss, Venoct, Hovernyan, Kyubi, Robonyan F, Komasan, Robogramps, USApyon, Toiletta, Lord Enma, Junior, Micchy (Slimamander), Will Vandom, Irma Lair, Cornelia Hale, Taranee Cook, Hay Lin, Caleb, Napoleon, Amethyst van der Troll, Ruby Trollman, Sapphire Trollzawa, Topaz Trollhopper, Onyx Von Trollenberg, Aya, Chikorita, Charmander, Squirtle, Piplup, Chimchar, Aya, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Tikki, Adrien Agreste, Plagg, Chloé Bourgeois, Pollen, Alya Césaire, Trixx, Nino Lahiffe, Wayzz, Tommy Oliver, Jason Lee Scott, Rocky DeSantos, Zack Taylor, Adam Park, Billy Cranston, Trini Kwan, Aisha Campbell, Kimberly Ann Hart, Katherine Hillard, Ninjor, Tomax Oliver, Andros, Carlos Vallerte, T.J. Johnson, Ashley Hammond, Cassie Chan, Zhane, Karone, Ryan Mitchell, Shane Clarke, Tori Hanson, Dustin Brooks, Hunter Bradley, Blake Bradley, Cameron Watanabe, Conner McKnight, Ethan James, Kira Ford, Trent Fernandez-Mercer, Jack Landors, Schuyler "Sky" Tate, Bridge Carson, Elizabeth "Z" Delgado, Sydney "Syd" Drew, Chief Anubis "Doggie" Cruger, Sam Thorsson, Kat Manx, Nova Barron, Nick Russell, Charlie Thorn, Madison Rocca, Vida Rocca, Xander Bly, Udonna, Daggeron, Leanbow, Knight Wolf Koragg, Clare, Sentinel Knight, Ronny Robinson, Casey Rhodes, Theo Martin, Lily Chilman, Justin Stewart, Robert James (R.J.), Dominic Hargan, Jarrod, Camille, Whiger, Scott Truman, Flynn McAllistair, Summer Landsdown, Ziggy Grover, Dillon, Gem, Gemma, Robo Knight, Tyler Navarro, Chase Randall, Koda, Riley Griffin, Shelby Watkins, Sir Ivan of Zandar, James Navarro, Prince Phillip III, Kendall Morgan, Zenowing, Brody Romero, Preston Tien, Calvin Maxwell, Hayley Roster, Sarah Thompson, Aiden Romero, Kirby, Meta Knight, Shimmer, Shine, Tala, Nahal, Leah, Zac, Kaz, Zain, Lok Lambert, Sophie Casterwill, Dante Vale, Zhalia Moon, Scamper, Brain, Tinker Bell, Silvermist, Fawn, Iridessa, Periwinkle, Rosetta, Vidia, Zarina, MewTwo, Melody, Tip, Dash, Alpha 5, Zordon, Andros, Alpha 6, Tai Kamiya, Agumon, Matt Ishida, Gabumon, Sora Takenouchi, Biyomon, Joe Kido, Gomamon, Mimi Tachikawa, Palmon, Izzy Izumi, Tentomon, T.K. Takaishi, Patamon, Kari Kamiya, Gatomon, Davis Motomiya, Veemon, Yolei Inoue, Hawkmon, Cody Hida, Armadillomon, Ken Ichijouji, Wormmon, Takato Matsuki, Henry Wong, Rika Nonaka, Guilmon, Terriermon and Renamon, Ryo Akiyama, Cyberdramon, Takuya Kanbara, Koji Minamoto, J.P Shibayama, Zoe Orimoto, Tommy Himi, Koichi Kimura, Marcus Damon, Agumon of Data Squad, Thomas H. Norstein, Gaomon, Yoshino Fujieda, Lalamon, Keenan Crier, Falcomon, Mikey Kudo, Shoutmon, Angie Hinomoto, Cutemon, Jeremy Tsurgi, Ballistamon, Dorulumon, Nene Amano, Sparrowmon, Christopher Aonuma, Mail Birdramon, Greymon of Blue Flare, Chris Kratt, Martin Kratt, Aviva, Koki, Jimmy Z, Jiminy Cricket, The Good Fairy, Jack Skellington, Zero, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Shadow, Rouge, E-123 Omega, Cosmo, Cream and Cheese, Silver, Blaze, Tikal the Echidna, Chaos, Chris Thorndyke, Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach, Toad, Yoshi, Captain Jake, Cubby, Izzy, Skully, Ten, Aisling, a pup named Scooby-Doo, young Shaggy Rogers, young Fred Jones, young Daphne Blake, young Velma Dinkley, Dora Márquez, Boots, Diego Márquez, Alicia Márquez, Baby Jaguar, Kate, Emma, Naiya, Pablo, Alana, Crystal, Amber, Hiro, Ryan Steele, JB Reese, Kaitlin Star, Andrew "Drew" McCormic, Roland Williams, Josephine "Jo" McCormick, Josh Baldwin, Dragonborg, Fireborg, Lightningborg, Ladyborg, Zodak, Jackie Chan, Jade Chan, Uncle, Tohru, Viper, El Toro, Paco, Whirlwind, Sonic Boom, Lightning Rod, Warnado, Jet-Vac, Pop Thorn, Scratch, Blades, Fling Kong, Blackout, Terrafin, Prism Break, Bash, Dino-Rang, Flashwing, Scorp, Slobber Tooth, Rocky Roll, Fist Bump, Eruptor, Flameslinger, Sunburn, Ignitor, Hot Dog, Fryno, Smolderdash, Torch, Trail Blazer, Stealth Elf, Stump Smash, Camo, Zook, Shroomboom, Zoo Lou, Bumble Blast, Food Fight, High Five, Spotlight, Spyro, Voodood, Wrecking Ball, Double Trouble, Pop Fizz, Star Strike, Dune Bug, Déjà Vu, Cobra Cadabra, Trigger Happy, Boomer, Drill Sergeant, Drobot, Sprocket, Countdown, Wind-Up, Chopper, Tread Head, Chop Chop, Cynder, Ghost Roaster, Hex, Fright Rider, Roller Brawl, Grim Creeper, Funny Bone, Bat Spin, Gill Grunt, Slam Bam, Wham-Shell, Zap, Chill, Rip Tide, Punk Shock, Flip Wreck, Echo, Tree Rex, Bouncer, Crusher, Swarm, Hot Head, Eye-Brawl, Thumpback, Ninjini, Wash Buckler, Blast Zone, Stink Bomb, Freeze Blade, Night Shift, Magna Charge, Rattle Shake, Fire Kraken, Hoot Loop, Free Ranger, Grilla Drilla, Spy Rise, Trap Shadow, Boom Jet, Rubble Rouser, Doom Stone, Snap Shot, Wallop, Wildfire, Gearshift, Krypt King, Gusto, Jawbreaker, Blastermind, Head Rush, Bushwhack, Ka-Boom, Lob-Star, Enigma, Tuff Luck, Thunderbolt, Short Cut, Knight Light, Knight Mare, King Pen, Golden Queen, Tri-Tip, Dr. Krankcase, Crash Bandicoot (Skylanders), Wolfgang, Ambush, Ember, Barbella, Tae Kwon Crow, Chopscotch, Grave Clobber, Chompy Mage, Aurora, Hood Sickle, Bad Juju, Air Strike, Starcast, Flarewolf, Boom Bloom, Mysticat, Pit Boss, Tidepool, Wild Storm, Pain-Yatta, Buckshot, Blaster-Tron, Chain Reaction, Ro-Bow, Spitfire, Stormblade, Dive-Clops, Fiesta, Thrillipede, Smash Hit, High Volt, Splat, Nightfall, Astroblast, Whisper Elf, Terrabite, Gill Runt, Trigger Snappy, Barkley, Thumpling, Eye-Small, Mini Jini, BreezeSmall Fry, Bop, Spry, Drobit, Hijinx, Weeruptor, Pet-Vac, Versallia, Kazdan "Kaz" Kalinkas aka KidChaor, Thomas Anthony Majors aka Major Tom, Sarah Laurence aka ChaotiKween, Peyton Touhey aka Peytonic Master, Tony Jones, Edyn, Strag, Adam of the Di-Gata Defenders, Erik, Melosa, Rion, Seth, Kara, C-3PO, R2-D2, Boba Fett, Darth Vader, Ahsoka Tano, Captain Rex, the Clone Troopers, Discord, Blythe Baxter, Russell, Sunil, Penny Ling, Minka, Vinnie, Pepper, Zoe and I'm Connor Lacey. We are the Irelanders! Double Diamond: And you all have your own unique cutie marks. Twilight Sparkle: If you don't mind, has there been any sort of... trouble here, lately? Double Diamond: Trouble? Why, I don't think we've ever had trouble in our little village. Party Favor: It's true. You'll see. Hm. Double Diamond: Perhaps you'd care to speak to our founder Starlight Glimmer. Fluttershy: I wish everypony in Equestria was as friendly as these ponies are. Pinkie Pie: I've got my eye on them. Something's rotten in... whatever the name of this village is that we're in right now! knocking Double Diamond: Starlight, we have some new visitors. Rainbow Dash: Applejack Be ready to fight. We don't know what's gonna come through that door. Hopper Croakington II: Yeah. Ashlynn Ella: It could be something sinister. Lizzie Hearts: Or creepy. Starlight Glimmer: Welcome! I'm so pleased to have you here. Connor Lacey: Or an unicorn. Rainbow Dash: groans Double Diamond: This is Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, and Twilight Sparkle. Brock: My name's Brock and I'm a Pokémon breeder. Misty: I'm Misty. My specialty is water Pokémon. Togepi: Togepi. Ash Ketchum: My name's Ash Ketchum, and I'm trying to be a Pokémon master. Pikachu: Pika! Ash Ketchum: Oh yeah, and this is Pikachu. Pikachu: Pikachu! Tracey Sketchit: And I'm Tracey Sketchit. May: Hi, I'm May. And this is my little brother Max. Max: Hello. Bloom (Winx Club): I'm Bloom. This is Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, Aisha, Roxy and my sister Daphne. Connor Lacey: And this is Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Rufus, Pokémon Trainer Red, Jimmy, Marina, Vincent, Samurai Jack, Ashi, Steven Universe, Amethyst, Pearl, Garnet, Peridot, Lapis Lazuli, Maxwell McGrath, Steel, Alejandro "Alex" Villar, Rayne Martinez, C.Y.T.R.O., Spider-Man, White Tiger, Iron Fist, Power Man, Nova, Agent Venom, Dagger, Cloak, Iron-Spider, Patrioteer, Ka-Zar, Zabu, Triton, Rhino, Mary Jane Watson aka Spider-Woman, Kid Arachnid, Scarlet Spider, Sandman, Adrian Toomes/Vulture, Iron Man, Captain America, Hulk, Thor, Hawkeye, Black Widow, Falcon, Black Panther, Vision, Ant-Man, Captain Marvel, Ms. Marvel, Wasp, Songbird, Atlas, Techno, Meteorite, Mach-IV, Peter Quill, Rocket Raccoon, Gamora, Drax the Destroyer, Groot, Jeremy Belpois, Odd Della Robbia, Ulrich Stern, Yumi Ishiyama, Aelita Schaeffer, William Dunbar, Blaze, AJ, Gabby, Stripes, Starla, Darington, Zeg, Watts, Lightning McQueen, Mater, Sally Carrera, Luigi and Guido, Sheriff, Fillmore, Sarge, Ramone and Flo, Lizzie, Red, Finn McMissile, Holley Shiftwell, Cruz Ramirez, Bob Parr/Mr. Incredible, Helen Parr/Elastigirl, Dashiell Robert Parr, Violet Parr, Lucius Best/Frozone, The Mask, Ace Bunny, Danger Duck, Lexi Bunny, Rev Runner, Slam Tasmanian, Tech E. Coyote, Zadavia Dusty Crophopper, Chug, Dottie, Skipper Riley, Sparky, Mayday, Ishani, Blade Ranger, Lil' Dipper, Windlifter, Cabbie, Maru, Dynamite, Drip, Blackout, Avalanche, Pinecone, Patch, April O'Neil, Casey Jones, Slash, Leatherhead, Dr. Tyler Rockwell, Pigeon Pete, Muckman, Mondo Gecko, Sal Commander, Mona Lisa, Karai aka Hamato Miwa, Shinigami, Apolex, Max Taylor, Chomp, Zoe Drake, Paris, Rex Owen, Ace, Dr. Z, Ursula, Zander, Ed, Rod, Laura, Terry, Spiny, Tank, Dino Tyranno, Dino Brachio, Dino Tricera, Dino Stego, Dino Sabre, Dino Ptera, Dino Mammoth, Dino Centro, Dino Toro, Dino Styraco, Dino Pachy, Dino Kenty, Dino Arch, Dino Itchyo (Theo), Kaito Tatsuno, Rena, Rick, Dan Kuso, Drago, Runo Misaki, Tigrerra, Marucho Marukura, Preyas, Elfin, Akwimos, Infinity Trister, Radizen, Roxtor, Shun Kazami, Skyress, Julie Makimoto, Gorem, Alice Gehabich, Hydranoid, Mira Clay, Wilda, Ace Grit, Percival, Baron Leltoy, Nemus, Ingram, Hawktor, Taylean, Jaakor, Skytruss, Orbeum, Jake Vallory, Coredem, Fabia Sheen, Aranaut, Ren Krawler, Linehalt, Paige, Boulderon, Rafe, Wolfurio, Spectra Phantom, Helios, Gunz Lazar, Reptak, Hunter Steele, Shadow, Corona, Venus, Igneous, Flame, Prince Lumen, Ebony, Princess Sparkle, Hotarla, Magma, Brutus Aqune, Portia, Brade/Quake, Dagger, Vert Wheeler, Zoom Takazumi, Agura Ibaden, Spinner Cortez & Sherman Cortez, A.J. Dalton, Stanford Isaac Rhodes IV, Tezz Volitov, Sage, Agrom, Noctis, Tasaru, Piron, Toby Tripp, Nick Tripp, Lucas Wanson, Jessica Herleins, Hunter Steele, Shadow, Corona, Venus, Igneous, Flame, Prince Lumen, Ebony, Princess Sparkle, Hotarla, Magma, Brutus Aqune, Portia, Brade/Quake, Dagger, Vert Wheeler, Zoom Takazumi, Agura Ibaden, Spinner Cortez & Sherman Cortez, A.J. Dalton, Stanford Isaac Rhodes IV, Tezz Volitov, Sage, Iris, Auriana, Talia, Carissa, Lyna, Arkayna Goodfey, Emerald Goldenbraid, Zarya Moonwolf, Piper Willowbrook, Preston Stormer, William Furno, Daniel Rocka, Nathan Evo, Julius Nex, Natalie Breeze, Mark Surge, Jimmi Stringer, Duncan Bulk, Agent J, Agent K, Wolverine, Storm, The Beast, Cyclops, Jean Grey, Spyke, Rogue, Shadowcat, Nightcrawler, X-23, Ikki Tenryou, Metabee, Erika, Brass, Koji Karakuchi, Sumilidon, The Screws (Samantha and Peppercat, Sloan and Totalizer, Spyke and Cynadog), Rintaro, Kantaroth, Karin Junlei, Neutranurse, Henry/Hikaru Agata, Arcbeetle, Nae, Honey, Ginkai, Arc-Dash, Tak, Komandog, Rokusho, Connor, Abby, Chip, Mong, Hela Nemo, Professor Nemo, Cubix, Dondon, Cerebix, Maximix, Kan-it, Diagnostix, Mr. Fixit, Endurix, Tyrannix, Miles Callisto, Loretta Callisto, Blodger Blopp, Haruna Kitumba, Mirandos Ariellian, M.E.R.C., Miss Baker, Sly, Sheldon, Bowtie, Takashi "Shiro" Shirogane, Keith, Lance, Katie "Pidge" Holt, Hunk, Princess Allura, Yuya Sakaki, Alexis Rhodes, Aster Phoenix, Jesse Anderson, Yubel, Jim Crocodile Cook, Axel Brodie, Adrian Gecko, Yusei Fudo, Leo, Luna, Bruno, Crow Hogan, Jack Atlas, Astral, Reginald "Shark" Kastle, Kite Tenjo, Apple White, Briar Beauty, Ashlynn Ella, Hopper Croakington II, Blondie Lockes, Lizzie Hearts, Daring Charming, Alistair Wonderland, Farrah Goodfairy, Crystal Winter, Faybelle Thorn, Holly O'Hair, Dexter Charming, Justine Dancer, Gus Crumb and Helga Crumb, Meeshell Mermaid, Duchess Swan, Raven Queen, Madeline Hatter, Cerise Hood, Hunter Huntsman, Kitty Cheshire, Bunny Blanc, Cedar Wood, Darling Charming, C.A. Cupid, Ramona Wolf, Rosabella Beauty, Ginger Breadhouse, Poppy O'Hair, Nina Thumbell, Melody Piper, Jillian Beanstalk, Humphrey Dumpty, Sparrow Hood, Cathy Smith, Sam, Dann, Chris, Ky Stax, Maya, Boomer, Kai, Jay, Cole, Zane, Lloyd Garmadon, Nya, Sensei Wu, Sensei Garmatron, P.I.X.A.L., Skylor, Misako, Flain, Vulk, Zorch, Burnard, Meltus, Flamzer, Krader, Seismo, Shuff, Volectro, Zaptor, Teslo, Flurr, Lunk, Slumbo, Chilbo, Krog, Snoof, Gobba, Chomly, Jawg, Kraw, Balk, Tentro, Glomp, Torts, Glurt, Booger, Scorpi, Footi, Hoogi, Scrud, Zabo, Blip, Magnifo, Mesmo, Wizwuz, Nurp-Naut, Niksput, Rokit, Boogley, Glowbert, Vampos, Phosphee, Gox, Jinky, Kamzo, Splasho, Aquad, Hydro, Spugg, Turg, Tungster, Kramm, Forx, Wuzzo, Snax, Berp, VakaWaka, Tiketz, Busto, Kuffs, Camillot, Mixadel, Paladum, Jamzy, Tapsy, Trumpsy, Sharx, Skulzy, Lewt, Surgeo, Skrubz, Tuth, Gobbel, Sweepz, Compax, Cobrax, Spinza, Mysto, Screeno, Myke, Camsta, Verity, Piplup, Sorrel, Lucario, Ritchie, Sparky, Mewtwo, Celebi, Darkrai, Shaymin, Zoroark, Zorua, N (Pokemon), Anthea and Concordia, Red Genesect, Hoopa, Volcanion, Magearna, Gladion, Kiawe, Lana (Pokemon), Lillie, Mallow, Sophocles, Jeremy Belpois, Odd Della Robbia, Ulrich Stern, Yumi Ishiyama, Aelita Schaffner, William Dunbar, Prowl, Brawn, Ratchet, Ironhide, Optimus Prime, Ultra Magnus, Silverbolt, Air Raid, Fireflight, Skydive, Slingshot, Hot Spot, Streetwise, Blades, Groove, First Aid, Blaster aka Twincast, Sky Lynx, Hound, Trailbreaker, Wheeljack, Smokescreen, Mirage, Sunstreaker, Cerebros, Brainstorm, Chromedome, Hardhead, Highbrow, Broadside, Springer, Sandstorm, Cheetor, Rattrap, Rhinox, Dinobot, Tigatron, Airazor, Depth Charge, Blackarachnia, Nightscream, Botanica, Optimus Prime II, Ultra Magnus, T-AI, Prowl II, Side Burn, X-Brawn, Skid-Z, Tow-Line, Railspike, Rapid Run, Midnight Express, Hot Shot of the Spy Changers, R.E.V., Crosswise, W.A.R.S., Ironhide of the Spy Changers, Mirage of the Spy Changers, Wedge, Grimlock of the Build Team, Hightower, Heavy Load, Grindor, High Wire, Sureshock, Ironhide of the Unicron Wars, Jetfire of the Unicron Wars, Rodimus of the Unicron Wars, Prowl of the Unicron Wars, Landmine, Bulkhead of the Unicron Wars, Cliffjumper, Downshift, Inferno aka Broadside, Storm Jet, Sky Shadow, Terradive, Treadshot, Windrazor, Hot Shot of the Unicron Wars, Red Alert, Scattershot, Overhaul aka Leobreaker, Sari Sumdac, Bumblebee, Bulkhead of Prime, Arcee, Ratchet, Sideswipe, Strongarm, Grimlock of Team Bee, Drift, Jetstorm, Slipstream, Fixit, Jazz, Windblade II, Undertone, The Weaponizers, Heatwave, Chase, Blades of the Rescue Bots, Boulder, Salvage, Blurr, Quickshadow, High Tide, Hot Shot the Rescue Bot, Whirl, Medix, Hoist, Veetramon, Gabutromon, Slipagumon, Gatostreamon, Pyrobotmon, Excadrillator, Moltron, Pinsirator, Pawniardon, Empolegon, Windblade, Computron, Devastator, Menasor, Victorion, Emissary, Fortess Maximus, Metroplex, Perceptor, Optimus Primal aka Optimal Optimus, The Dinobots (Grimlock, Slag, Sludge, Snarl and Swoop), Predaking, Raiden, Road Caesar, Landcross, Bruticus, Abominus, King Poseidon, Liokaiser, Dinoking, Ruination, Ruination, Constructicon Maximus, Bruticus Maximus, Jolt of Cybertron, Metroplex of Cybertron, Drill-Bit, Quickmix, Stripmine, Reverb of Cybertron, Six-Speed of Cybertron, Safeguard of Cybertron, Menasor of Cybertron, Heavy-Load, Chiro, Antauri, Nova of the Super Robot Monkey Team, Gibson, Otto, Sparks, Jinmay, Razer, Tahu, Gali, Lewa, Kopaka, Onua, Pohatu, Takanuva, Vakama, Nokama, Matau, Whenua, Onewa, Nuju, Mata Nui, Click, Ackar, Kiina, Barix, Gresh, Ekimu, Agil, Akida Creature of Water, Ikir Creature of Fire, Ketar Creature of Stone, Melum Creature of Ice, Terak Creature of Earth, Uxar Creature of Jungle, Frankie Stein, Draculaura, Clawdeen Wolf, Cleo de Nile, Lagoona Blue, Deuce Gorgon, Ghoulia Yelps, Jackson Jekyll/Holt Hyde, Abbey Bominable, Spectra Vondergeist, Clawd Wolf, Operetta, Toralei Stripe, Heath Burns, Scarah Screams, Venus McFlytrap, Robecca Steam, Rochelle Goyle, Gigi Grant, Twyla, Skelita Calavaras, Jinafire Long, Sloman "Slo Mo" Mortavitch, Amanita Nightshade, Ari Hauntington, Astranova, Avea Trotter, Batsy Carlo, Bonita Femur, Catrine DeMew, Catty Noir, Casta Fierce, Clawdia Wolf, Elissabat, Elle Eedee, Gilda Goldstag, Gooliope Jellington, Honey Swamp, Howleen Wolf, Iris Clops, Isi Dawndancer, Jane Boolittle, Kala Mer'ri, Kiyomi Haunterly, Kjersti Trollsøn, Lorna McNessie, Luna Mothews, Marisol Coxi, Mouscedes King, Peri and Pearl Serpentine, Posea Reef, Purrsephone and Meowlody, River Styxx, Sirena Von Boo, Vandala Doubloons, Viperine Gorgon, Wydowna Spider, Finnegan Wake, Invisi Billy, Neighthan Rot, Porter Geiss, Venoct, Hovernyan, Kyubi, Robonyan F, Komasan, Robogramps, USApyon, Toiletta, Lord Enma, Junior, Micchy (Slimamander), Will Vandom, Irma Lair, Cornelia Hale, Taranee Cook, Hay Lin, Caleb, Napoleon, Amethyst van der Troll, Ruby Trollman, Sapphire Trollzawa, Topaz Trollhopper, Onyx Von Trollenberg, Aya, Chikorita, Charmander, Squirtle, Piplup, Chimchar, Aya, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Tikki, Adrien Agreste, Plagg, Chloé Bourgeois, Pollen, Alya Césaire, Trixx, Nino Lahiffe, Wayzz, Tommy Oliver, Jason Lee Scott, Rocky DeSantos, Zack Taylor, Adam Park, Billy Cranston, Trini Kwan, Aisha Campbell, Kimberly Ann Hart, Katherine Hillard, Ninjor, Tomax Oliver, Andros, Carlos Vallerte, T.J. Johnson, Ashley Hammond, Cassie Chan, Zhane, Karone, Ryan Mitchell, Shane Clarke, Tori Hanson, Dustin Brooks, Hunter Bradley, Blake Bradley, Cameron Watanabe, Conner McKnight, Ethan James, Kira Ford, Trent Fernandez-Mercer, Jack Landors, Schuyler "Sky" Tate, Bridge Carson, Elizabeth "Z" Delgado, Sydney "Syd" Drew, Chief Anubis "Doggie" Cruger, Sam Thorsson, Kat Manx, Nova Barron, Nick Russell, Charlie Thorn, Madison Rocca, Vida Rocca, Xander Bly, Udonna, Daggeron, Leanbow, Knight Wolf Koragg, Clare, Sentinel Knight, Ronny Robinson, Casey Rhodes, Theo Martin, Lily Chilman, Justin Stewart, Robert James (R.J.), Dominic Hargan, Jarrod, Camille, Whiger, Scott Truman, Flynn McAllistair, Summer Landsdown, Ziggy Grover, Dillon, Gem, Gemma, Robo Knight, Tyler Navarro, Chase Randall, Koda, Riley Griffin, Shelby Watkins, Sir Ivan of Zandar, James Navarro, Prince Phillip III, Kendall Morgan, Zenowing, Brody Romero, Preston Tien, Calvin Maxwell, Hayley Roster, Sarah Thompson, Aiden Romero, Kirby, Meta Knight, Shimmer, Shine, Tala, Nahal, Leah, Zac, Kaz, Zain, Lok Lambert, Sophie Casterwill, Dante Vale, Zhalia Moon, Scamper, Brain, Tinker Bell, Silvermist, Fawn, Iridessa, Periwinkle, Rosetta, Vidia, Zarina, MewTwo, Melody, Tip, Dash, Alpha 5, Zordon, Andros, Alpha 6, Tai Kamiya, Agumon, Matt Ishida, Gabumon, Sora Takenouchi, Biyomon, Joe Kido, Gomamon, Mimi Tachikawa, Palmon, Izzy Izumi, Tentomon, T.K. Takaishi, Patamon, Kari Kamiya, Gatomon, Davis Motomiya, Veemon, Yolei Inoue, Hawkmon, Cody Hida, Armadillomon, Ken Ichijouji, Wormmon, Takato Matsuki, Henry Wong, Rika Nonaka, Guilmon, Terriermon and Renamon, Ryo Akiyama, Cyberdramon, Takuya Kanbara, Koji Minamoto, J.P Shibayama, Zoe Orimoto, Tommy Himi, Koichi Kimura, Marcus Damon, Agumon of Data Squad, Thomas H. Norstein, Gaomon, Yoshino Fujieda, Lalamon, Keenan Crier, Falcomon, Mikey Kudo, Shoutmon, Angie Hinomoto, Cutemon, Jeremy Tsurgi, Ballistamon, Dorulumon, Nene Amano, Sparrowmon, Christopher Aonuma, Mail Birdramon, Greymon of Blue Flare, Chris Kratt, Martin Kratt, Aviva, Koki, Jimmy Z, Jiminy Cricket, The Good Fairy, Jack Skellington, Zero, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Shadow, Rouge, E-123 Omega, Cosmo, Cream and Cheese, Silver, Blaze, Tikal the Echidna, Chaos, Chris Thorndyke, Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach, Toad, Yoshi, Captain Jake, Cubby, Izzy, Skully, Ten, Aisling, a pup named Scooby-Doo, young Shaggy Rogers, young Fred Jones, young Daphne Blake, young Velma Dinkley, Dora Márquez, Boots, Diego Márquez, Alicia Márquez, Baby Jaguar, Kate, Emma, Naiya, Pablo, Alana, Crystal, Amber, Hiro, Ryan Steele, JB Reese, Kaitlin Star, Andrew "Drew" McCormic, Roland Williams, Josephine "Jo" McCormick, Josh Baldwin, Dragonborg, Fireborg, Lightningborg, Ladyborg, Zodak, Jackie Chan, Jade Chan, Uncle, Tohru, Viper, El Toro, Paco, Whirlwind, Sonic Boom, Lightning Rod, Warnado, Jet-Vac, Pop Thorn, Scratch, Blades, Fling Kong, Blackout, Terrafin, Prism Break, Bash, Dino-Rang, Flashwing, Scorp, Slobber Tooth, Rocky Roll, Fist Bump, Eruptor, Flameslinger, Sunburn, Ignitor, Hot Dog, Fryno, Smolderdash, Torch, Trail Blazer, Stealth Elf, Stump Smash, Camo, Zook, Shroomboom, Zoo Lou, Bumble Blast, Food Fight, High Five, Spotlight, Spyro, Voodood, Wrecking Ball, Double Trouble, Pop Fizz, Star Strike, Dune Bug, Déjà Vu, Cobra Cadabra, Trigger Happy, Boomer, Drill Sergeant, Drobot, Sprocket, Countdown, Wind-Up, Chopper, Tread Head, Chop Chop, Cynder, Ghost Roaster, Hex, Fright Rider, Roller Brawl, Grim Creeper, Funny Bone, Bat Spin, Gill Grunt, Slam Bam, Wham-Shell, Zap, Chill, Rip Tide, Punk Shock, Flip Wreck, Echo, Tree Rex, Bouncer, Crusher, Swarm, Hot Head, Eye-Brawl, Thumpback, Ninjini, Wash Buckler, Blast Zone, Stink Bomb, Freeze Blade, Night Shift, Magna Charge, Rattle Shake, Fire Kraken, Hoot Loop, Free Ranger, Grilla Drilla, Spy Rise, Trap Shadow, Boom Jet, Rubble Rouser, Doom Stone, Snap Shot, Wallop, Wildfire, Gearshift, Krypt King, Gusto, Jawbreaker, Blastermind, Head Rush, Bushwhack, Ka-Boom, Lob-Star, Enigma, Tuff Luck, Thunderbolt, Short Cut, Knight Light, Knight Mare, King Pen, Golden Queen, Tri-Tip, Dr. Krankcase, Crash Bandicoot (Skylanders), Wolfgang, Ambush, Ember, Barbella, Tae Kwon Crow, Chopscotch, Grave Clobber, Chompy Mage, Aurora, Hood Sickle, Bad Juju, Air Strike, Starcast, Flarewolf, Boom Bloom, Mysticat, Pit Boss, Tidepool, Wild Storm, Pain-Yatta, Buckshot, Blaster-Tron, Chain Reaction, Ro-Bow, Spitfire, Stormblade, Dive-Clops, Fiesta, Thrillipede, Smash Hit, High Volt, Splat, Nightfall, Astroblast, Whisper Elf, Terrabite, Gill Runt, Trigger Snappy, Barkley, Thumpling, Eye-Small, Mini Jini, BreezeSmall Fry, Bop, Spry, Drobit, Hijinx, Weeruptor, Pet-Vac, Versallia, Kazdan "Kaz" Kalinkas aka KidChaor, Thomas Anthony Majors aka Major Tom, Sarah Laurence aka ChaotiKween, Peyton Touhey aka Peytonic Master, Tony Jones, Edyn, Strag, Adam of the Di-Gata Defenders, Erik, Melosa, Rion, Seth, Kara, C-3PO, R2-D2, Boba Fett, Darth Vader, Ahsoka Tano, Captain Rex, the Clone Troopers, Discord, Blythe Baxter, Russell, Sunil, Penny Ling, Minka, Vinnie, Pepper, Zoe and I'm Connor Lacey. We are the Irelanders! Starlight Glimmer: Forgive my bluntness, but I'm assuming it's Princess Twilight Sparkle? We don't get many Alicorns around here. Twilight Sparkle: Yes, but "Twilight" is fine. Starlight Glimmer: So! How did you hear of our little village? Twilight Sparkle: It's kind of a long story. Let's just say we found it on a map. Pinkie Pie: Technically, it's a Tree-chest-castle-map! Poppy O'Hair: We gained it, since we've defeated Tirek. Starlight Glimmer: Well, however you found us, we're happy to have you! We're happy to have anypony who wants to experience true friendship for the first time. Applejack: Say what? Starlight Glimmer: Oh, indeed. That's what's so unique about our village, you see. Around here, we don't flaunt our special talents because we don't have any special talents to flaunt. Darling Charming: Oh, I see. Twilight Sparkle: Is that why you all have those cutie marks? Starlight Glimmer: Perhaps it would be easier to understand if I gave you a tour of the village! drum cadence Starlight Glimmer: Heads high, ponies! Marching proud! blows All together now! Every one of you! No pony left behind! Life is so grand in Our Town We're always filled with cheer We never have to look around To know that we're all here Citizens In Our Town, in Our Town We don't have to wait To find out that our destiny Is just to emulate Starlight Glimmer: Let's see those big, happy smiles! Life is a smile in Our Town Our cutie mark's the same Because we do not separate Ourselves by more than name Citizens In Our Town, in Our Town We dare not compete Winning only breeds the worst Ego-filled conceit Starlight Glimmer: You see? Now everypony wins! Life is a joy in Our Town We're all equal here No one is superior And no one shakes in fear Citizens In Our Town, in Our Town We work as a team You can't have a nightmare If you never dream Glimmer Other ponies argue Do you ever wonder why? When you think your talent's special You don't see eye-to-eye There's just too many differences That lead to disarray But when you learn to act as one It's like a holiday Citizens In Our Town, in Our Town We don't complicate When you learn to simplify Life is oh, so great Join in our utopia Come out of the dark Banded by equality By our cutie mark! The Irelanders: out laughing Sonic the Hedgehog: Why didn't you tell us, that your town is full of comedians as well as ponies?!? Rainbow Dash: laughing You're kidding, right? Give up our cutie marks? No way! Fluttershy: Rainbow Dash, don't be so rude. I don't think we should judge them. They all seem perfectly happy with their choice. Pinkie Pie: Don't believe their smiles, Fluttershy. Twilight Sparkle: I'm sorry, I guess we're just a little confused by all of this. Starlight Glimmer: We have no judgements here in our village. Each of us was confused once as well, blinded by the false promise of our cutie marks. The Irelanders: out laughing Mario: Stop! Raven Queen: I'll... I'll split my sides! Rainbow Dash: Whoa, whoa, whoa. Is she for real? Twilight Sparkle: When we were sent to this village, we assumed it was to help in some way. But, well, it doesn't seem like you need any help. Starlight Glimmer: Have you considered perhaps that you might have been sent here so we could help you? After all, nopony has ever come to our village and wanted to leave. Why should you be any different? But that is entirely your choice. Please enjoy our little corner of Equestria. We're all quite fond of it. No doubt you will be as well. Double Diamond, please help our guests with whatever they might need. Double Diamond: Of course. Starlight Glimmer: Well, this will certainly provide a boost to our little community. When the rest of Equestria sees that a princess gave up her cutie mark to join us, they'll finally understand what we're trying to accomplish. S05E01 Unnamed Unicorn Stallion #3: Welcome! "Ivy Vine": Welcome! "Sunny Song": Welcome! Luigi: It just doesn't make any sense. Twilight Sparkle: A cutie mark is a representation of a pony's unique talents and skills. How is it possible to— Rarity: gasps What in the name of Equestria is that?! "Burlap": Welcome! Care to sample some local fashion? We've got cloaks this month! Rarity: gagging Wha— Ooh, er, perhaps another time, good sir, thank you. whispering No wonder nopony's wearing anything! Fluttershy: hushed Really, guys! They may do things a bit differently than we're used to, but that's no reason to be rude. Rainbow Dash: hushed No, the reason to be rude is that they all keep staring at us! Double Diamond: Need something? Twilight Sparkle: Uh, no! We're good! hushed Fluttershy's right. If we're going to get to the bottom of why the map sent us here, we'll need the help of these ponies. Applejack: I think we ran off to the end of Equestria before we even knew what that map was! Pinkie Pie: If we were at the end of Equestria, we'd be sitting on a big 'A'! giggles Get it? Madeline Hatter: Of course, I got it, Pinkie (Giggles) Rarity: Oh, please, Miss Pie! This is hardly the time for jokes! We've come all this way and for what? Twilight Sparkle: hushed Maybe you're right. But we're here now, and it sure feels like something's wrong. Applejack: That and two bits'll get you a cup of cider. Connor Lacey: This just don't feel right. Even with the Shredderette gone, we still have to figure out what's going on. Sugar Belle: Is this a bad time? Fluttershy: We shouldn't be bickering like this in front of our new friends. Really, Applejack, you're almost as bad as Rainbow Dash! Rainbow Dash: Don't drag me into this! Nightscream: Take it, Rainbow Dash. Sugar Belle: Is your friendship ending? Pinkie Pie: Are you crazy?! We'd never let a disagreement get in the way of food! Sugar Belle: O-kay, well, my name is Sugar Belle. What can I bring you? We have: muffins... beat Twilight Sparkle: Then I guess we'll take six muffins! Pinkie Pie: Make that twelve! Kitty Chesire: Pinkie! Pinkie Pie: What? I'm hungry! Twilight Sparkle: hushed Come on, guys. We've got to stick together. It doesn't matter what happened before, we're here now. Applejack: I guess you're right. And the sooner we figure out why, the sooner we can go home. Sugar Belle: Forgive me for overhearing, but just a moment ago you were disagreeing, and now it sounds like you're... agreeing. Applejack: Uh-huh... Sugar Belle: Well, you had such differing opinions – and cutie marks. Miles Callisto: You could say that. Rarity: We have differing opinions all the time, darling. Sugar Belle: But you look like you're friends. Twilight Sparkle: We are friends. A simple disagreement wouldn't change that. Connor Lacey: No matter what happens. Sugar Belle: I'm sorry, I'm just having a hard time understanding. Different talents lead to different opinions, which lead to bitterness and misery. So... why aren't you bitter and...? Pinkie Pie: choking Blech! Mmmm... good... Sugar Belle: It's all right. I know I'm not a very good baker. At least, I know I'm not any better than anypony else in the village. Well, I... hope you enjoy our little village! Pinkie Pie: hacking Sugar Belle: hushed Come inside before you go! Meet me downstairs! Rainbow Dash: Okay, that was weird too. Ramona Badwolf: Very weird, Rainbow Dash. Twilight Sparkle: hushed Let's all sit here and eat these muffins and act normal. I think we're being watched. snipping Rainbow Dash: You think? Twilight Sparkle: hushed No, not like that! I mean somepony here doesn't want us talking to Sugar Belle. Shine: I bet, Starlight Glimmer. Double Diamond: chomp Applejack: I got an idea. But you gotta eat all of them muffins, Pinkie. Pinkie Pie: Me?! Why me?! Applejack: hushed You got a stronger stomach than any of us, and that filly in there might be our best chance at findin' out what the hay is goin' on round here. Pinkie Pie: chomping Tecna (Winx Club): Way to go, Pinkie. Applejack: stilted I can't believe you ate all our muffins, Pinkie Pie! We'd best go inside and get some more! Twilight Sparkle: Nice work, Pinkie. and honks Pinkie Pie: I've accidentally eaten cardboard tastier than that... Twilight Sparkle: Hello? Sugar Belle? Sugar Belle: Thank you for coming! Twilight Sparkle: Why did you want us to come down here? Captain Jake: Yeah, why? Sugar Belle: So nopony could see what's about to happen. Party Favor: Are you really the Princess of Friendship? Izzy (Pirate): Yup. Night Glider: Do you know Princess Celestia? May: Yup. Sugar Belle: I love your cutie mark! Night Glider: How can you be friends with different cutie marks? Don't you end up hating each other? Yuya Sakaki: Well, of course they can. Maybe thay use to dislike each other but not anymore. Sugar Belle: Oh, look at this one! This one's great too! I'd love to have my special talent back even just for a day! Make something besides those disgusting muffins... Rainbow Dash: So what's stopping you? Go get your cutie marks back. Party Favor: Daydreaming is one thing, but you mean actually having it put back on? That seems extreme. Sugar Belle: I'm not sure Starlight would like that. She wants us all to be happy in our sameness. Holly O'Hair: Starlight's doing this? Sugar Belle: (Nods her head) Twilight Sparkle: How do you take somepony's cutie mark anyway? Night Glider: The cutie unmarking is a beautiful experience! Starlight uses the Staff of Sameness to magically take them away and replace them with these. Twilight Sparkle: But nopony should keep you from your cutie mark. It represents such an essential part of who you are. Night Glider: Oh, we're not kept from them. They're in the vault up in the caves. We can visit them any time we like to remind us of the heartache of a life with special talents. Twilight Sparkle: Can we visit this cave? Connor Lacey: I think, you can. If it's okay, we'll keep an eye on things here. Twilight Sparkle: Very well. Be safe, Connor. And, you too everyone. Starlight Glimmer: I'm delighted you're interested in our cutie mark vault. We hope someday every pony in Equestria will make a pilgrimage here to our little village to have theirs removed too, and our message of under perfectly equal friendship can finally spread across the land. Twilight Sparkle: over This must be the reason we're here. Pinkie Pie: over "Pilgrimaging"? Twilight Sparkle: hushed No, helping those ponies get their cutie marks back. Fluttershy: hushed Oh, are you sure, Twilight? Maybe they miss them a little, but even they didn't seem all that unhappy. Twilight Sparkle: hushed Then why did they want to meet us in secret? And why did they ask us not to tell Starlight who told us about the vault? Something's not right. Starlight Glimmer: Just through here! Behold! Our cutie mark vault! Twilight Sparkle: I've never seen anything like it! Starlight Glimmer: And here is the Staff of Sameness. It was one of the great Mage Meadowbrook's nine enchanted items. We are incredibly fortunate to have it here. This is the tool that allows us to free ourselves from our marks! I'm curious – how did the subject of the vault come up? Pinkie Pie: Oh, some ponies were telling us how much they missed their cutie marks, and— Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie! Pinkie Pie: Oops... Starlight Glimmer: gasps Were they? Well, it seems you inspire all sorts of free thinking, don't you? Rarity: nervously Well, w-we certainly didn't intend to cause any disruptions to your charming little— Starlight Glimmer: Good. Let's just make sure of that, shall we? Twilight Sparkle: It's a trap! zaps Twilight Sparkle: groaning Rest of main cast: groaning Starlight Glimmer: Aw. I don't blame you for what you tried to do here today. You've spent your whole lives thinking those marks are a good thing. Isn't that right, everyone? The Utrom Shredder: Yes, Starlight Glimmer. Fluttershy: The Utrom Shredder! Applejack: And the other members of the Foot Empire! Dr. Eggman: That's correct, AJ. Rainbow Dash: You're here! Even without, the Shredderette? ???: Correction, Rainbow. With! Rarity: Did you hear that? Pinkie Pie: I hear it. But, I wished I hadn't! Viral Linda Ryan/The Cyber Shredderette: (Laughs evilly) The Mane 6: The Shredderette! Viral Linda Ryan/The Cyber Shredderette: Yes, I'm back. And this time, you won't be able to stop us. Twilight Sparkle: Give them back! Starlight Glimmer: Well, now you can spend the rest of your lives here with us! And we'll teach you just how much better life can be without your cutie marks! back with the Irelanders Loretta Callisto: I wonder, what's taking the girls so long. Tommy Oliver: We better look for them. The Irelanders: Agreed! the Mane 6 came to their room Yuya Sakaki: Girls! Dora Márquez: What happened in the vault? Kite Tenjo: Their Cutie Marks have been stolen! Musa (Winx Club): Who did it? Twilight Sparkle: It was Starlight Glimmer. Connor Lacey: (Gasps) (Growls) I'm gonna get her for this! Fluttershy: But, there's more. Pinkie Pie: She's back. Bulkhead (Transformers: Prime): Who? The Mane 6: Linda Ryan the Shredderette. The Irelanders, Ash Ketchum and his friends, Bloom and her friends: (Gasps) C-3PO: But, that's impossible! We destroyed her and her Gigazord back on the moon. Remember? Darth Vader: Somehow she must've survived. Connor Lacey: And we gotta find out how. Starlight Glimmer: muffled, over loudspeaker In sameness, there is peace. Exceptionalism is a lie. pounding Starlight Glimmer: Free yourself from your cutie mark. Choose equality as your special talent. Rainbow Dash: over grunting Starlight Glimmer: fades under Difference is frustration. To excel is to fail. Pinkie Pie: Hey, this is pretty good! Madeline Hatter: They have the same page about this. Starlight Glimmer: under Be your best by never being your best. Twilight Sparkle: Ugh, we've gotta find a way out of here! I can't take much more of that voice! Connor Lacey: Nor can I. Rarity: Oh, this is horrible! crying Fluttershy: There, there, Rarity... It's not so bad... Rarity: Yes, it is! Look at those drapes! I have no idea if they're tacky or not! Fluttershy: Well, I think they're nice. noise Rarity: crying So do I! Daring Charming: There, there, Rarity. tweets Fluttershy: Oh, thank goodness! Can you help us, little birdie? tweets noise Fluttershy: Go on, now! Fly away and get us help! tweets Fluttershy: Oh, even tweets don't make sense any more! Madeline Hatter: Okay. This cutie mark curse is so not hat-tastic! Applejack: grunts This door's shut tighter than a... summer of... noise Applejack: ...uh, piglets in... shoot! I can't even make countryisms no more! Pinkie Pie: I don't know! Maybe it'll be super fun to be all the same! noise Pinkie Pie: Sort of. More pleasant than fun, I guess... Twilight Sparkle: Something odd about that staff. I haven't studied Eastern unicorns as much as I should have, but I'm pretty sure Meadowbrook only had eight magical items, not nine. And I don't remember any of them being a staff. Applejack: Well, it looks like you'll have plenty of time to try to think about it. Starlight Glimmer: up, echoing ...Choose equality as your special talent. Difference is frustration. To excel is to fail. Be your best by never being your best. Conformity will set you free. Accept your limitations, and happiness will follow. You're no better than your friends. fades back under Twilight Sparkle: I've got it! Rest of main cast: of surprise Twilight Sparkle: I know how we can get out! Rainbow Dash: sighs Forget it, Twilight. This door's not opening. Rarity: And I'm afraid the windows are much too small for escape. Twilight Sparkle: But there is a third way. Pinkie Pie: Of course! Eventually the wind and the weather will wear down the walls until they start to crumble! Then all we have to do is wait for a big enough hole to form and we can just walk out! It's the perfect plan! noise Pinkie Pie: I guess. Twilight Sparkle: We don't actually have to escape. They'll just let us out when they think we've accepted their philosophy! Applejack: But they're never gonna believe we switched over in just one night. Twilight Sparkle: There's one of us they might believe. beat Fluttershy: Oh! Me?! Rainbow Dash: You've been saying how great this place is since we got here! Fluttershy: But that's because everypony's so nice and their village is so pretty, and, and... Oh, you're right. They probably would believe me. I hate to lie to them. They've been so welcoming and friendly... aside from locking us in here and trying to brainwash us into abandoning the things that make us special... Okay. I'll do it. Pinkie Pie: Woo-hoo! I mean, cool. Fluttershy: But what do I do once I'm out? Twilight Sparkle: You've gotta find a way to get our cutie marks back. Fluttershy: gulping feedback Starlight Glimmer: loudspeaker Oh, good morning! opens Starlight Glimmer: I trust you had a pleasant night? This way, please. There are some friends who'd like to see you. Gather round, friends, gather round! We've come to ask if any of you are ready to join us! There are so many friends to be made once you realize you don't need your cutie marks or the talents that come with them. Connor Lacey: (Gasps) It's her! Just like Twilight said! Viral Linda Ryan/The Cyber Shredderette: That's right, Connor. Like the new look? I have you and your friends to thank for it, after all. Using our Foot technology, and my ordinary and mutagen blood, I long ago created a digital ingram that could be activated, should anything happen to my original form. This ingram had been locked in my Gigazord, until a alien life form named Calvin had found it and activated my Ingram's defense system. A defense system that released me, allowing me to absorb the alien so that I am, as you see me now! (Laughing) Crystal Winter: Calvin?!? He survived the vacuum of space on the Axiom's garbage despot? Viral Linda Ryan/The Cyber Shredderette: Yes, he survived. But not for long. But now, make yourselves welcome. Double Diamond: We have a welcome ceremony for new friends! The whole village joins together to build you your own cottage— Rainbow Dash: Not interested! You may have them now, but we're going to get our cutie marks back! Applejack: Y'all don't understand, do ya? You can't force nopony to be friends! It don't work like that! "Sunny Song": Please, join us! "Rosemary": We love new friends! Starlight Glimmer: It's all right, everypony. This is a perfectly normal part of the equalization process for those who haven't... quite seen the light yet. We'll try again tomorrow once you've had a bit more time to consider our philosophy! Fluttershy: I'd like to join! chattering Twilight Sparkle: Fluttershy? How could you?! Spyro: You'll pay for this! Fluttershy: If giving up my cutie mark means I get to stay in this lovely village with these lovely ponies, then I'll do it. shuts Starlight Glimmer: We have a new friend, everypony! chattering Starlight Glimmer: Now, there's one more order of business. It seems some in our midst might be... dissatisfied with the village life! gasping Starlight Glimmer: Unfortunately, it's all too true, my friends! Fluttershy Will you kindly tell us the names of those friends who so desperately miss their cutie marks that they would sneak around in the shadows talking to strangers about it? Just so we can be sure your intentions are indeed pure. Fluttershy: gulps Fluttershy: Um, I don't know who they were. Um, I'm sorry. I don't know your names and faces yet. Starlight Glimmer: Nonsense! Obviously these ponies must have asked you directly. Kindly point them out! Party Favor: It was me! It was only me! But I only wanted it back for a little while! Starlight Glimmer: And you're quite certain it was only you? Party Favor: I just wanted to remember what it was like. Starlight Glimmer: And no thought to the pain you'd cause your friends. Such selfishness. Party Favor: I'm sorry, everypony! I never wanted to leave the village! I love all of— shuts Party Favor: What was I thinking?! I can't believe I even considered asking for my cutie mark back. Rainbow Dash: Don't worry. Fluttershy will have us out of here in no time! Party Favor: Didn't you see what just happened out there?! Your friend has accepted our way! You will all accept our way! It's only a matter of time! Rainbow Dash: This guy's a barrel of laughs. Darling Charming: Tell me about it. Pinkie Pie: flatly Laughs don't come in barrels. They come from inside you as your body's response to delight. Applejack: hushed So what are we gonna do while Fluttershy's out there lookin' for our whispering cutie marks? Twilight Sparkle: We have to stay as positive as we can. If Party Favor sees how much we really do like each other, even though we're all different, maybe we can use him to spread our message to the rest of the village. Connor Lacey: Totally. crackles Starlight Glimmer: loudspeaker To excel is to fail. under Rarity: Let's hope they don't convert any of us first. "Rocky Storm": Welcome! S05E01 Unnamed Pegasus Mare #3: Welcome! S05E01 Unnamed Unicorn Stallion #4: Welcome! Fluttershy: Gosh, you really are the nicest ponies I've ever met. Starlight Glimmer: Come. All new friends stay with me until their cottage is completed. Let's get you settled, and then you can enjoy all that our little village has to offer. rumbling Fluttershy: coughing Brrrrrr! sighs Get the cutie marks back. That's all you've gotta do, Fluttershy. Just sneak through the dark up to that spooky old cave with the scary magical staff and get the cutie marks back. Fluttershy: Okay, you're doing great. The cave's gotta be close now... Starlight Glimmer: Excellent work, Double Diamond. Double Diamond: Of course, but I don't understand why you wanted me to bring them here. Fluttershy is one of us now. Surely she can be trusted. Starlight Glimmer: This one belongs to a princess. It could be very important to our cause. Double Diamond: But if Twilight Sparkle becomes our friend, then why do we care about this old cutie mark? Starlight Glimmer: I just want to keep them close until everything is... settled. You may go, Double Diamond. shuts Starlight Glimmer: I'm really sorry about your physical form on the moon, Linda. Viral Linda Ryan/The Cyber Shredderette: I'll find a way to get back to normal with the power of these cutie marks. Fluttershy: Oh, dear. How am I ever going to get the cutie marks back now? crash Starlight Glimmer: Ow! rolling Starlight Glimmer: Ugh! Starlight, you clumsy foal! Fluttershy: gasps Oh, no... Starlight Glimmer: I've got a good feeling about today! So, do any of you have anything you'd like to say? Aw, pity. Well, let's try this again tomorrow, shall we? No new friends today, I'm afraid! Fluttershy: Wait! I'd like to lock them in. Starlight Glimmer: Marvelous, Fluttershy! That's the spirit! Party Favor, will you join us, please? Party Favor: I'm sorry, Starlight! I'm sorry, everypony! I've seen the error of my ways! I never want to look at my cutie mark again! Starlight Glimmer: It seems there's cause for celebration after all! Hawk Moth: Indeed. Crowd: Hooray! cheering Party Favor: They tried to break me! They wouldn't stop talking about how different they are, and that somehow makes their friendship stronger! Starlight Glimmer: Such backwards thinking. Party Favor: But I didn't listen! I knew what they were up to, and I didn't listen! Starlight Glimmer: Well done, Party Favor! We welcome you back with open hooves! Fluttershy: Um, Starlight? I think we might have two more friends joining us today. gasps Starlight Glimmer: Is this true? Twilight Sparkle: I-I think so. Connor Lacey: Yes. Twilight Sparkle: But we just want to be sure. If we agree to leave my cutie mark in the vault, we'll really be happier? Starlight Glimmer: Just look around! Equality has given us more happiness than you've ever known! Twilight Sparkle: And you wouldn't let me just live here in the village with my old cutie mark? Starlight Glimmer: Out of the question. A pony with a different cutie mark in our midst would destroy our entire philosophy. We are all equal here! muttering Fluttershy: Then how do you explain this?! splash Starlight Glimmer: I knew you couldn't be trusted! No! Get away! Jackie Frost: Busted. gasps Starlight Glimmer: Wha... What are you looking at?! They're the problem, not me! Party Favor: How could you? Double Diamond: You said cutie marks were evil! You said special talents led to pain and heartache! Starlight Glimmer: They do! Don't you see?! Look at them! Sugar Belle: Then why? Why did you take ours and not give up your own? Starlight Glimmer: I... I had to, you fools! How could I collect your cutie marks without my magic?! Night Glider: But the staff has all the magic we need! Starlight Glimmer: The staff is a piece of wood I found in the desert! It's my magic that makes all this possible! You'd all still be living your miserable lives thinking you're better than everypony else if it weren't for my magical abilities! I brought you friendship! I brought you equality! I created harmony! Viral Linda Ryan/The Cyber Shredderette: That's the truth! The Foot Empire: Yeah. Double Diamond: You lied to us! Starlight Glimmer: So what? E-Everything else I said is true! The only way to be happy is if we're all equal! Party Favor: Except for you. Twilight Sparkle: Everypony has unique talents and gifts, and when we share them with each other, that's how rea— Starlight Glimmer: QUIET! Connor Lacey: That's no way to talk to Twilight like that! Sugar Belle: You can't have a cutie mark, Starlight! Either we're all equal, or none of us are! shuts Double Diamond: Come on! Let's get our cutie marks back! Crowd: Yeah! agreement Rainbow Dash: Come on! Let's go get our cutie marks! Fluttershy: Our cutie marks aren't in the vault! They're in there with them! pounding Double Diamond: Stand back, everypony! cracking zaps Rarity: Even without my cutie mark, I can tell this is beautiful! Ronny Robinson: Awesome. Starlight Glimmer: They think they can come to my village and disrupt my life? Let's see how they like spending the rest of their lives without their precious cutie marks! Applejack: grunting Rarity: grunting whistling Night Glider: Stand back, everypony! crunch breaks opens Fluttershy: They're gone! They were right over there! Jack Landors: Where could they be? Rainbow Dash: Look! Party Favor: up balloon squeaking Party Favor: She's headed for the pass! If she makes it into those mountains, we'll never find her! Pinkie Pie: These are amazing! Sugar Belle: There's a whole network of caves up there! Your cutie marks will be gone forever! Applejack: Then let's get moving, y'all! noise Rainbow Dash: Oh, come on! Connor Lacey: Don't worry, Twilight. We'll help the villagers get your cutie marks back! Twilight Sparkle: Thanks, Cons. But, be careful! The Irelanders: We will! Connor Lacey: Ultimatrix Lacey transforms into Gax Gax: Gax! Red (Origins): Help us out, Charizard, Jolteon, Snorlax, Gengar, Kabutops and Moltres! Jimmy, Marina and Vincent: Come on out, everyone! Avengers: Avengers assemble! Jeremy Belpois: Activate Lyoko armor. Scanner, Ulrich. Scanner, Yumi. Scanner, Odd. Scanner, Aelita. Scanner, William. Engage! Iris (Lolirock): Iris, Princess of Ephedia! Auriana: Auriana, Princess of Volta! Talia: Talia, Princess of Xeris! Carissa: Carissa, Princess of Calix! Lyna: Lyna, Princess of Borealis! Arkayna Goodfey: Dragon Mysticon! Zarya Moonwolf: Ranger Mysticon! Emerald Goldenbraid: Knight Mysticon! Piper Willowbrook: Striker Mysticon! Crystal Gems prepare to fuse Team Turbo: Go, Team Turbo! Max McGrath and Steel: Go, Turbo! Max McGrath: Armor! Steel: Cannon! Alejandro "Alex" Villar: Go, Turbo: Eagle! Rayne Martinez: Go, Turbo: Thunder Storm! C.Y.T.R.O.: Go, Turbo: Drill! D-Team: Dino Slash! Alpha Gang: Alpha Slash! roaring Dino Tyranno: Dino Tyranno, power of the Ancients! Silver Sword! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Brachio: Dino Brachio, power of the Ancients! Axe of Valor! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Tricera: Dino Tricera, power of the Ancients! Tricera Spears of Jade! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Stego: Dino Stego, power of the Ancients! Stego Skeletal Revolution! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Sabre: Dino Sabre, power of the Ancients! Sabre Wailing Whip! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Ptera: Dino Ptera, power of the Ancients! Ptera Bristle Boomerang! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Mammoth: Dino Mammoth, power of the Ancients! Mammoth Tusks of Vigor! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Centro: Dino Centro, power of the Ancients! Fossil Moon Sword! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Toro: Dino Toro, power of the Ancients! Fossil Sun Sword! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Styraco: Dino Styraco, power of the Ancients! Styraco Sword of Stealth! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Pachy: Dino Pachy, power of the Ancients! Pachy Spike Sword! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Kenty: Dino Kenty, power of the Ancients! Kenty Skeletal Drill! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Arch: Dino Arch, power of the Ancients! Arch Bone Shield! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Itchyo (Theo): Dino Icthyo, power of the Ancients! Trident of the Tides! Dino Knight, ready! Miles Callisto: Mission Force One... Mission Force One: Let's get the job done! Team Voltron: Form, Voltron! Yuya Sakaki: Turn up the heat, Dark Magician, Elemental Hero Neos, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon, Clear Wing Synchro Dragon, Starving Venom Fusion Dragon, Decode Talker Encode Talker, Excode Talker, Powercode Talker, Shootingcode Talker, Transcode Talker and Firewall Dragon. Aster Phoenix: Destiny End Dragoon and Destiny HERO - Dystopia, rise! Alexis Rhodes: Come on out to play, Cyber Blader and Cyber Angel Vrash! Jesse Anderson: Crystal Beast Ruby Carbuncle, Crystal Beast Amber Mammoth, Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger, Crystal Beast Emerald Tortoise, Crystal Beast Cobalt Eagle, Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat and Rainbow Dragon, shine bright! Yubel: Advanced Crystal Beast Ruby Carbuncle, Advanced Crystal Beast Amber Mammoth, Advanced Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger, Advanced Crystal Beast Emerald Tortoise, Advanced Crystal Beast Cobalt Eagle, Advanced Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat, Dark Rainbow Dragon, Raviel, Lord of Phantasms, Uria, Lord of Searing Flames, Hammon, Lord of Striking Thunder, Chaos Core, Yubel, Yubel - Terror Incarnate and Yubel - The Ultimate Nightmare, rise up and destroy them all! Jim Crocodile Cook: Fossil Dragon Skullgar, Fossil Dragon Skullgios, Fossil Machine Skull Buggy, Fossil Machine Skull Convoy, Fossil Machine Skull Wagon, Fossil Warrior Skull Bone, Fossil Warrior Skull King and Fossil Warrior Skull Knight will send you back to the Stone Age! Axel Brodie: Volcanic Shell, Volcanic Scattershot, Volcanic Hammerer, Fire Trooper and Volcanic Doomfire will burn them all to kingdom come! Fire! Adrian Gecko: Cloudian - Eye of the Typhoon, Cloudian - Ghost Fog, Cloudian - Nimbusman, Cloudian - Poison Cloud and Cloudian - Sheep Cloud will blow you all down to size! Yusei Fudo: Take to the sky, Stardust Dragon, Majestic Star Dragon, Shooting Star Dragon, Stardust Dragon/Assault Mode, Dragon Knight Draco-Equiste, Shooting Quasar Dragon, Crow Hogan: Blackwing Armor Master, Blackwing Armed Wing, Black-Winged Dragon and Assault Blackwing - Raikiri the Rain Shower, take flight! Jack Atlas: Turn on the heat, Red Dragon Archfiend, Red Nova Dragon, Exploder Dragonwing, Red Dragon Archfiend/Assault Mode and Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend! Akiza Izinski: Come out of the ground, Black Rose Dragon! Leo (Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's): Time to get to work, Power Tool Dragon! Luna (Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's): Time prove everything is real, Ancient Fairy Dragon! Bruno (Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's): Come from the future, T.G. Blade Blaster, T.G. Halbred Cannon, T.G. Hyper Librarian, T.G. Power Gladiator, T.G. Recipro Dragonfly and T.G. Wonder Magician! Astral: Appear, Number 39: Utopia, Chaos Number 39: Utopia Ray, Chaos Number 39: Utopia Ray V, Chaos Number 39: Utopia Ray Victory, Number 39: Utopia Roots, Number 39: Utopia Beyond, Number 34: Terror-Byte, Number 83: Galaxy Queen, Number 61: Volcasaurus, Number 19: Freezerdon, Number 12: Crimson Shadow Armor Ninja, Number 7: Lucky Straight, Number 25: Force Focus, Number 33: Chronomaly Machu Mech, Number 6: Chronomaly Atlandis, Chaos Number 6: Chronomaly Chaos Atlandis, Number 66: Master Key Beetle, Number 44: Sky Pegasus, Number 54: Lion Heart, Number 64: Ronin Raccoon Sandayu, Number 100: Numeron Dragon, Future Number 0: Utopic Future and Number 99: Utopic Dragon! Reginald "Shark" Kastle: Rise up from the depths, Submersible Carrier Aero Shark, Black Ray Lancer, Number 17: Leviathan Dragon, Number 32: Shark Drake, Chaos Number 32: Shark Drake Veiss, Number 73: Abyss Splash, Chaos Number 73: Abyss Supra Splash, Number 101: Silent Honor ARK, Chaos Number 101: Silent Honor DARK, Number 102: Star Seraph Sentry, Chaos Number 102: Archfiend Seraph, Number 103: Ragnazero, Chaos Number 103: Ragnafinity, Number 104: Masquerade, Chaos Number 104: Umbral Horror Masquerade, Number 105: Battlin' Boxer Star Cestus, Chaos Number 105: Battlin' Boxer Comet Cestus, Number 106: Giant Hand, Chaos Number 106: Giant Red Hand, Number 107: Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon, Chaos Number 107: Neo Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon, Number 15: Gimmick Puppet Giant Grinder, Number 40: Gimmick Puppet of Strings and Number 88: Gimmick Puppet of Leo, Chaos Number 15: Gimmick Puppet Giant Hunter, Chaos Number 40: Gimmick Puppet of Dark Strings and Chaos Number 88: Gimmick Puppet Disaster Leo! Kite Tenjo: Shine on, Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon, Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon, Starliege Paladynamo, Starliege Lord Galaxion, Number 10: Illumiknight, Number 20: Giga-Brilliant, Number 30: Acid Golem of Destruction, Number 9: Dyson Sphere, Chaos Number 9: Chaos Dyson Sphere, Number 46: Dragluon, Number 2: Ninja Shadow Mosquito, Number 62: Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon, Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon and Neo Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon! Bakugan Battle Brawlers: Bakugan, brawl! Dan, Gunz, Shun: Baku Sky Raider, jump! Bakugan Battle Brawlers: Bakugan, stand! Hunter Steele: Shadow! Corona: Venus! Igneous: Flame! Prince Lumen: Ebony! Princess Sparkle: Hotarla! Magma: Brutus! Aqune: Portia! Brade/Quake: Dagger! Spider Riders: Spider out! Arachna Power! The Ninja: Ninjago! The Mixels: Let's mix! Toby Tripp, Nick Tripp, Lucas Wanson and Jessica Herleins: Elemental powers flow, Gormiti Lords of Nature go! Toby Tripp: Powers of the Sea! (Roars) (Transforms into the Lord of the Sea) Nick Tripp: Strength of the Stone! (Roars) (Transforms into the Lord of the Earth) Lucas Wanson: Force of the Forest! (Transforms into the Lord of the Forest) Jessica Herleins: Deminion of the Wind! (Transforms into the Lord of the Air) Agrom: Unleash the Powers of the Earth! (Transforms into the Lord of the Earth) Noctis: Unleash the Powers of the Air! (Transforms into the Lord of the Air) Piron: Unleash the Powers of the Water! (Transforms into the Lord of the Water) Tosaru: Unleash the Powers of the Forest! (Transforms into the Lord of the Forest) The Ninja: Ninjago! The Mixels: Let's mix! Ky Stax: Metanoid! Maya: Harrier! Boomer: Frostok! Gladion, Kiawe, Lana (Pokemon), Lillie, Mallow and Sophocles: Come on out, everyone! Melody Piper, Cedar Wood, Cerise Hood, Hunter Huntsman, Poppy O'Hair, Crystal Winter, Briar Beauty, Blondie Lockes, Ashlynn Ella, Holly O'Hair, Sage, Shinigami, Tech E. Coyote, Agent J, Preston Stormer, Madeline Hatter, X-23, Dashiell Robert Parr, Alistair Wonderland, Bunny Blanc, Courtley Jester, Lizzie Hearts, Kitty Chesire: Masterforce! Alistair Wonderland, Bunny Blanc, Courtley Jester, Lizzie Hearts and Kitty Chesire: Transform! God on! Madeline Hatter, X-23 and Dashiell Robert Parr: Transform! Head on! Melody Piper, Cedar Wood, Cerise Hood, Hunter Huntsman, Poppy O'Hair, Crystal Winter, Briar Beauty, Blondie Lockes, Ashlynn Ella, Holly O'Hair, Sage, Shinigami, Tech E. Coyote, Agent J and Preston Stormer: Transform! Merge! Metabee: Brass, Cynadog, Sumilidon and Peppercat, merge with me and become Megabee! Vision (Avengers Assemble (2013): Endurix, Totalizer, Arcbeetle and Rokusho, combine into Visionus Maximus! Silverbolt (G1): Aerialbots, combine into Superion! Hot Spot: Protectobots, merge to become Defensor! others did as Metabee, Vision, Silverbolt and Hot Spot said Empolegon: Pokébots, merge into Regigigatron! Veetramon: Digibots, merge into Omnibeemon! Optimus Prime (G1-RID (2015): Autobots, combine into Optimus Maximus! Megabee: Prepare for battle! Sky Lynx: Eight can play in this Combiner game! Hound, Trailbraker, Wheeljack and Smokescreen, combine into Sky Reign! five Autobots combined into Sky Reign Cheetor, Rattrap, Blackarchnia, Silverbolt (BW-BM), Nightscream and Botanica (BM): I am transformed! Rhinox, Dinobot, Tigatron, Airazor and Depth Charge: Maximals maximize! Team Bullet Train: Bullet Fusion Mode! Rail Racer: Rail Racer! Fusion complete! Wedge: Build Team... Combine! Landfill: Landfill! Let's dance. Wire, Sureshock and Grindor combined into Perceptor (Armada) Ironhide (Armada): Ironhide! Jetfire (Unicron Trilogy): Jetfire! Both: Powerlink! Powerlink Ironhide: Powerlink Ironhide! Rodimus (Energon): Rodimus! Prowl (Energon): Prowl! Both: Powerlink! Powerlink Rodimus: Powerlink Rodimus! Hot Shot (Unicron Trilogy): Hot Shot! Inferno/Broadside: Inferno! Both: Powerlink! Powerlink Hot Shot: Powerlink Hot Shot! Downshift: Downshift! Cliffjumper (Energon): Cliffjumper! Both: Powerlink! Powerlink Downshift: Powerlink Downshift! Superion Maximus: Powerlink! Superion Maximus! Powerlink complete! Bumblebee (Transformers: Prime/Robots in Disguise (2015): Sideswipe, Strongarm, Grimlock, Drift, let us combine into Ultra Bee! Bee combined into Ultra Bee Kim Possible: Kim Possible! Daring Charming: Daring Charming! Both: Powerlink! Powerlink Kim Possible: Powerlink Kim Possible! The Mask, Apple White and Raven Queen: Cyber-Key Power! Darling Charming: Frozen, Jeremy, Lightning and Jessica Cruz! Combine into Knightonus! Ron Stoppable, Dexter Charming, C.A. Cupid and Sparrow Hood: Come on out my friends. Calling the Yo-Kai All-Stars! Yo-Kai medals, do your thing! Yo-Kai Watch: Summoning Brave, Mysterious, Tough, Charming, Heartful, Shady, Eerie, Slippery and Legendary! Chorus: Sumo shave! Flavo engrave! Flash team'a Brave! A-Boo-shiggy, boo-shiggy, boogie woogie! Gruff stuff! Rough bluff! Red ban, jacket stand, bling blang, Tough! Cling-clang delirious, Mysterious! Alarming, boom, boom! Walla, walla, dance, dance, Charming! Speedy artful! Sing la-la-la! Everywhere Heartful! Marvelous thee! Gusty, free banshee! Sing, song Shady! Lookie-lee, lookie-lee, flippidy-dee! Lookie-lee, lookie-lee, bubba Eerie! Trippery! Gippery! Slimey-wimey do, Slippery! Imaginary! Incendiary! Flip flop, squiggle boom, slim slam, Legendary! Yo-Kai Watch Moldel 0: Oh, summoning time. the tribe themes Summoning Brave, Mysterious, Tough, Charming, Heartful, Shady, Eerie, Slippery and Legendary! Yo-Kai Watch Model U: Ladies and gentlemen, introducing the Summoning Brave, Mysterious, Tough, Charming, Heartful, Shady, Eerie, Slippery, Legendary and Enma tribe! Chorus: (Playing the tribe theme) Yo-Kai Watch Dream: It's Brave, Mysterious, Tough, Charming, Heartful, Shady, Eerie, Slippery and Legendary time! Sushi Roulette! theme plays Congratulations! Razer: Summoning! the Yo-Kai arc Yo-Kai Watch Elder: Shadow! Razer: Come on out, my friends! Jibanyan! Komasan! Azure Dragon! Rokusho: Possession! Swordsman Spirit Acula! Lend me your strength! Yo-Kai Watch Ogre: singing Lightning! Thunder! Electric Attack! Immovable Thunder Sword! Swordsman Spirit Acula: Swordsman Acula has arrived! Cathy Smith: Suzaku Disc! Yo-Kai Watch Animus! Descend, Mythical Beast Suzaku! Suzaku: Suzaku has arrived! Will Vandom: Guardians unite! Lightning! Irma Lair: Water! Taranee Cook: Fire! Cornelia Hale: Earth! Hay Lin: Air! Marinette Dupain-Cheng: Tikki, spots on! Dupain-Cheng transforms into Ladybug Adrien Agreste: Plagg, claws out! Agreste transforms into Cat Noir Chloé Bourgeois: Pollen, bug on! Bourgeois transforms into Queen Bee Alya Césaire: Trixx, let's pounce! Césaire transforms into Rena Rouge Nino Lahiffe: Wayzz, shells on! Lahiffe transforms into Carapace Jason Lee Scott: It's Morphin' Time! The Space Rangers: Let's Rocket! Karone: Go, Galactic! Ryan Mitchell: Titanium Power! The Time Force Rangers: Time for Time Force! Eric Myers: Quantum Power! The Wild Force Rangers: Wild Access! HA! The Wind Rangers: Ninja Storm! The Thunder Rangers: Thunder Storm! Cameron Watanabe: Samurai Storm! All together: Ranger Form! HA! The Dino Rangers: Dino Thunder! Power Up! Trent Fernandez-Mercer: White Ranger! Dino Power! All together: HA! The S.P.D. Rangers: S.P.D.! Emergency! The Mystic Rangers: Magical Source! Mystic Force! Ronny Robinson: Overdrive! Accelerate! The Jungle Fury Rangers: Jungle Beast! Spirit Unleashed! The RPM Rangers: RPM! Get in Gear! The Super Megaforce Rangers: Super Mega Mode! Tyler Navarro: Dino Charger! The Dino Charge Rangers: Ready! Energize! Unleash the Power! Brody Romero: Power Star! The Ninja Steel Rangers: Lock In! Ready! Ninja Spin! The Morphing sequence from Mighty Morphin to Ninja Steel begins. Tai Kamiya: It's time to digivole! Agumon (Season 1): Agumon double warp digivoles to... Tentomon: Tentomon double warp digivoles to... Biyomon: Biyomon double warp digivoles to... Gabumon: Gabumon double warp digivoles to... Palmon: Palmon double warp digivoles to... Patamon: Patamon double warp digivoles to... Gomamon: Gomamon double warp digivoles to... Biyomon: Biyomon double warp digivoles to... Gatomon: Gatomon warp digivole to... WarGreymon: WarGreymon! HerculesKabuterimon: ...HerculesKabuterimon! Hououmon: ...Hououmon! MetalGaruramon: ...Garuramon! Rosemon (Adventures tri): ...Rosemon II! Seraphimon: ...Seraphimon! Vikemon: ...Vikemon! Magnadramon: ...Magnadramon! VEEMON: Veemon, armour digivolve to... FLAMEDRAMON: Flamedramon, the Fire of Courage! CODY: Armadillomon, you too! ARMADILLOMON: Armadillomon, armour digivolve to... DIGMON: Digmon, the Drill of Power! YOLEI: Hawkmon, go for it! HAWKMON: Hawkmon, armour digivolve to... HALSEMON: Halsemon, the Wings of Love! Wormmon: Wormmon digivolve to... Stingmon: Stingmon! Takato, Henry, Rika and Ryo: Digimodify! Bio-merge activate! Guilmon: Guilmon bio-merge to... Terriermon: Terriermon bio-merge to... Renamon: Renamon bio-merge to... Cyberdramon: Cyberdramon bio-merge to... Gallantmon: Gallantmon! MegaGargomon: MegaGargomon! Sakuyamon: Sakuyamon! Justimon: Justimon! DigiDestined (Frontier): Execute! Ancient Spirit evolution! (The DigiDestined ancient spirit evolves into Susanoomon) The DATS: DNA Charge! Overdrive! Agumon (Data Squad): Agumon double warp digivoles to... Gaomon: Gaomon double warp digivoles to... Lalamon: Lalamon double warp digivoles to... Falcomon: Falcomon double warp digivoles to... ShineGreymon: ShineGreymon! MirageGoagamon: MirageGoagamon! Rosemon (Data Squad): Rosemon! Ravemon: Ravemon! Mikey Kudo: Shoutmon! Ballistamon! Dorulumon! Starmons! Sparrowmon! Digifuse! Team Shoutmon: Digifuse! Shoutmon X5: Shoutmon X5! Christopher Aonuma: Greymon! MailBirdramon! Digifuse! Both: Digifuse! MetalGreymon (Fusion): MetalGreymon! Vakama: HyperForce Red! Ready! Power up! Jetstorm (Autobot Mini-Con): HyperForce Blue! Ready! Power up! Faybelle Thorn: HyperForce Black! Ready! Power up! Mata Nui: HyperForce Yellow! Ready! Power up! Venus McFlytrap: HyperForce Pink! Ready! Power up! Toa Lewa: HyperForce Green! Ready! Power up! Lok Lambert: Appear, Baselaird, Lindorm, Pendragon and Kipperin! Dante Vale: Rise, Caliban and Ariel! Sophie Casterwill: Come on out, Sabriel! Zhalia Moon: Help us out, Gareon! Ryan Steele: Trooper transform! VR Troopers: We are VR! Beetleborgs: Beetle Binders! Beetle Blast! Thomas Anthony Majors: Maxxor! into Maxxor Kazdan "Kaz" Kalinkas: Chaor! into Chaor Sarah Laurence (ChaotiKween): Aszil! into Aszil Peyton Touhey (Peytonic Master): Theb-sarr! into Theb-sarr Seth (Di-Gata Defenders): Take Form, Kragus! Kara: V-Moth! Rion: Arise, Arvengus! Melosa: Sub-Zero, Draykor! Adam (Di-Gata Defenders): Ignite, Firefox! Erik (Di-Gata Defenders): Activate, Robotus! Tony Jones: With this Animite, I magine Furok! Edyn: With this Animite, I magine Ugger! Strag: With this Animite, I magine Freep! rattling Starlight Glimmer: Are you all so willing to give up everything because of these strangers?! Viral Linda Ryan/The Cyber Shredderette: Especially those Irelanders?! thudding Sugar Belle: We gave up everything for you, because we thought you were our friend! Rainbow Dash: I can't believe we have to count on these other ponies with the Irelanders to save our cutie marks! Twilight Sparkle: If we hadn't come here to help them, they'd still be living under her rules! Now it's their turn to help us! Fluttershy: And I know they can do it! Raven Queen: What's that, Sugar Belle? Sugar Belle: My newest recipe – snow pie! thud explosion squeaking stretching Rainbow Dash: They're gonna get away! Poppy O'Hair: What's that, Double Diamond? Double Diamond: Whoa! These are my old skis! This is where I first met Starlight! Night Glider: Maybe you can reminisce another time! She's almost to the caves! Double Diamond: Feel like an air drop? noises The Evil Queen (EAH): Is that the sounds of skiing? thudding breaking The Foot Empire: NO! zaps Applejack: Yee-haw! Finally, I can buck like a five-bit snake herder in an Appleloosa ranch house again! Fluttershy: And you got your countryisms back, too! zap Gax: Twilight! Your magic's back! Starlight Glimmer: Wh– I studied that spell for years! How can you— Twilight Sparkle: I studied magic for years too! But what I didn't know then was that studying could only take me so far. Each of my friends has taught me something different about myself! It was their unique gifts and passions and personalities that helped bring out the magic inside of me! I never would have learned that I represent the element of magic without these five! And I certainly wouldn't be here to stop you all now! Starlight Glimmer: Spare us your sentimental nonsense! I gave these ponies real friendships they never could've had otherwise! Double Diamond: How do you know that?! You never even gave us a chance! Viral Linda Ryan/The Cyber Shredderette: We may have no chance against you all. Foot Empire, fallback! zap Rainbow Dash: They're getting away! Double Diamond: We'll never find them in there! Twilight Sparkle: We just have to hope that when she's had a chance to think it over, she realizes that you all have taught her something. Party Favor: It's you who have taught us something. We all came to this village because we were searching for something missing from our lives. We thought Starlight had given it to us, but now... now it seems it was in front of us all along. It's us! Apple White: Wow. Twilight Sparkle: Does that mean you'll stay in the village? Night Glider: It's our home. I'm not going anywhere. Double Diamond: This is a chance for all of us to get to know each other again for the very first time! Sugar Belle: And I finally have a chance to bake something besides terrible muffins! All: laughing laughing and chattering scream Pinkie Pie: Now those are real smiles. marks pulsing Max McGrath: Your cutie marks are glowing again. Applejack: I'll never get used to that. Rarity: I think it's divine. Fluttershy: Does that mean that the map is calling us somewhere else? Twilight Sparkle: I have a feeling it means our work here is done. Connor Lacey: I guess so. Applejack: Looks like you were right, Twilight. The map did have a reason for sendin' us here. We brought real friendship to these here ponies. Guess that's why you're the Princess of Friendship. Twilight Sparkle: But the map didn't send me. It sent us. You're a part of me, all of you. And there's no doubt you're a part of my mission to spread friendship too. Main cast: laughing Pinkie Pie: This feels like an ending! It doesn't have to be an ending yet, right? 'Cause that Sugar Belle can bake! Twilight Sparkle: Maybe we can stay a little while longer. film ends Category:Transcripts Category:Connor Lacey